And Then They Were Five
by TwiceKnightley
Summary: Molly and Charles are brought together again, after time apart by grief and their love of family.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been quite a while since I contributed to this Fan Fiction but I've really enjoyed those posted by others. I've also made a bit of a pest of my self, asking others to come back to writing or to update stories they may have abandoned. Feeling guilty for asking others to give up their well deserved free time i decided to put fingers to keyboard. This story, being a bloody pest like me, kept sneaking into my head, interrupting my 'Outlander' dreams, so I'm sorry people, I'm going to inflict it on you. A huge thanks to Chilikat who puts up with my doubts and reads my efforts even when she might not really want to. Also to Bananagirl and Itsembarrasing for putting up with my pestering and finally to Tony Grounds who gave us these wonderful characters.**

 **The story is finished so if you enjoy the first chapter and want to read more, let me know and I'll continue to publish.**

Chapter 1

Snuggling in to the soft pillow, Molly smiled to herself, remembering the first time she'd slept in this bed. It had been way beyond anything she could have imagined, after months of waiting out, crippling fear when the boss had been shot and heartbreak at the loss of her best friend, she was finally where she wanted to be. Oh she knew it wasn't the first time she'd been in Charles' bed but that time there wasn't actually any sleep involved so she didn't count that.

She sighed deeply as she felt the hand gently stroke her hair and caress along her cheek, a gentle kiss placed on the side of her neck, only to be brought rudely out of her dream by a small finger being poked up her nose accompanied by a mischievous giggle.

"You gots bogies", observed the two and a half year old owner of said finger as he settled himself on the bed. Molly looked at the bedside clock and then down at her tormentor, trying to compose her face into stern lines. "Not again, Pip," she groaned, "it's nearly two o'clock."

Swinging her legs out of bed she pulled the wriggling bundle of energy under her arm and toted him back down the hallway, tiptoeing past the nursery next door and into his room, eying the open baby gate which little Houdini had managed to defeat once again. This was Molly's third attempt to get the little bugger to settle down and go to sleep. Tucking him under the covers she knelt by the side of the bed, "Right you little monster, this is the last time…" Before she'd even finished her threat he had wriggled down into the bed and produced a book. "'tory peas," he pleaded beguilingly, his twinkling brown eyes pulling her in.

"You've already had two stories, it's sleep time", trying to use her sternest voice but Philip Charles James knew her weaknesses and gazing up at her, carefully scrunched his eyes in a semblance of a wink, closely followed by a chuckle. He had her. She couldn't resist those eyes, so like Charles's. Moving up onto the small bed, Molly cuddled him into her side and began to read, keeping her voice as low as possible in the hope it would lull him back to sleep. Watching the toddler mouthing along to the words, she thought how much easier it would be to just take him into bed with her, at least she'd get some kip then but it was a bad precedent to set so she persevered. As she read she used her spare hand to gently smooth the dark curls off his forehead, soothing him into sleep. Finally his eyes began to close and she breathed a sigh of relief, sliding her arm from under him and easing him down onto the bed.

Giving a fist pump that she could hopefully get some sleep at last, Molly strode quietly into the hallway and headed for her room. Her glow of achievement came to an abrupt halt as a small whimper reached her ears. She knew from experience that that small whimper would rapidly escalate to an ear bursting siren if she didn't do something about it quickly. These bloody kids were determined to deprive her of her sleep but, she was a qualified, experienced soldier who had brought down bigger threats that the red faced five month old currently gearing up to waking the entire household.

"Not on my watch Lucy locket," she whispered as she swung the baby up and into her arms. For all her vocal abilities, Lucinda Elizabeth James was usually a most placid baby. She too had inherited the James' family looks and charm. She'd been born with a head full of ebony curls and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes which appeared to be full of curiosity from day one.

Moving swiftly to the changing table, Molly took care of business and carried a much happier Lucy down to the kitchen to warm a bottle. The house was silent, the only sound the hum of the fridge, the only light coming from above the cooker. Bottle in hand and hugging the sweet smelling baby to her, Molly made her way quietly back up to the nursery. Again memories of her first visit to the house flashed into her mind, how overawed she'd been by it all, trying to take everything in as she followed Charles up the long staircase to his room on the first floor.

Sitting in the nursing chair, she gently rocked back and to, listening to the frantic suckling of the hungry baby slowing down. The soothing rocking and soft breathing was lulling both of them to sleep and Molly felt her eyes drift closed.

This time it was the sound of the front door closing and a very familiar voice having what sounded like a one sided discussion that brought her once more to full alertness.

"I don't fucking care what time it is there, Rebecca. It's nearly three o'clock in the morning here… No, I'm not having this discussion now… of course I love Sam but… Firstly I'm soaking wet… yes of course it's been raining… as I was saying, I'm soaking wet, freezing cold and just getting home after a disastrous bloody exercise in the Brecon Beacons so yes, I'm in a fucking bad mood."

Molly could hear the voice getting closer as he made his way up the stairs. If he woke the kids up she'd bloody kill him.

"Look, now isn't the time for this, I've told you… no, I'm not being unreasonable to want this conversation when I'm more focussed and alert…"

Molly sniggered, if he woke the little buggers he could forget the 'alive' bit.

"And hopefully you'll be sober." he tagged on, obviously having hung up.

Molly carefully eased herself from the chair and prepared to lay Lucy in her cot when she heard the door at the end of the hallway open. Sam! Was nobody in this house going to get any sleep tonight?

"Dad? What are you doing home? I thought you were on manoeuvres until next weekend?" "I was but something happened so we had to come back early"

"Oh. Was that mum you were talking to" a note of concern had entered his voice, concern that no nine year old should be feeling. Charles took a step and pulled Sam into his side, ruffling his hair and dropping a kiss on his head. "Yes, but it's nothing for you to worry about. Hop back into bed and we'll have a good chat in the morning"

Sighing, Sam moved back into his room and quietly closed the door behind him, mindful of the babies. Raising his head as he turned to climb the stairs to the second floor, Charles caught a movement from the corner of his eye. Jerking his head fully to the right, his eyes widened with shock as he saw Molly in the doorway to the nursery.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here? And where's Beth?" he demanded as a small voice called, "yoohoo, Atty Molly, me wake gen,"

Startled awake by the harsh expletive exploding from Molly's mouth, Lucy began to wail, causing Molly to repeat the expletive as she thrust the wailing baby into her Uncle's arms and went to forestall Pip's latest attempt to escape his bed.

She could hear him in the nursery talking soothing nonsense to the wailing baby, gradually calming her and even raising a chuckle. Meanwhile Houdini Junior was trying his damnedest to wriggle under her arm and out of his bed calling, "Ukkle Chars" as he did so. Molly grabbed him by the foot, swinging her other arm around his chubby little tummy and flipped him professionally back into the bed. "No way Pip squeak, I told you, it's time to sleep. If you keep getting up Aunty Molly is going to be very tired and VERY grumpy tomorrow and that wouldn't be any fun would it?"

Pip studied her face with solemn eyes, digesting just what a grumpy Aunty Molly would entail. Shaking his head in agreement with her he began to slide down under the cover. It had gone suspiciously quiet in the nursery and Molly could only hope that Charles had managed to get Lucy back to sleep and gone quietly off to his own room on the second floor.

Of course Lady Luck hadn't been on her side for a good while, so why should things be any different now.

Pip, never one to miss an opportunity for mischief and mayhem spotted his uncle standing in the doorway, and sprang into immediate action, grasping the opportunity of Molly's distraction to bounce out of bed and over to his Uncle who automatically lifted him into the air, swinging him round. "Oh for fuck's sake", groaned Molly climbing wearily to her feet, exhaustion finally getting the better of her. From the safety of his Uncle's arm, Pip reprimanded her, "Uh oh, Atty Molly, uh oh", Wagging his finger and shaking his head in perfect imitation of his mother, her best friend and Charles' sister in law, Beth. Pushing passed the pair of them, muttering, "I give up. YOU get him to sleep" Molly headed to what was once Charles' bedroom but now belonged to Beth and Andrew.

When Gina and Maxwell James retired and moved permanently to their villa in Lake Garda, the house was deeded to Andrew as the older son. Andrew, however, had other ideas and, not wanting to deprive Charles of his home, had come up with the plan of converting the top floor into a suite of rooms for Charles and Sam, giving them their own bedrooms, bathroom and sitting room whilst still sharing a kitchen and other living spaces with the rest of the family. The arrangement worked perfectly, although Sam tended mostly to sleep in his old room on the first floor as his Dad was often away with the army when he visited.

Closing the door behind her, ignoring the surprised faces and elated giggles from Pip, she leaned back against it and closed her eyes. It had been a shock to see him again after all this time, nearly four years of avoiding him while still maintaining contact with Beth and Andrew hadn't been easy and she wouldn't have agreed to this long weekend babysitting if she'd known there was even the remotest chance of him being there. He hadn't changed at all. Okay, maybe he'd gained a little weight and he had the odd grey hair but he could still cause her insides to melt at the sound of his voice and her heart to gallop with just one look from his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Slowly sliding to the floor she let the tears fall and the memories flow.

Molly had been so excited to surprise Charles on her return from her second tour of Afghanistan. Her confidence was overflowing and the happiness radiated from her like a heatwave. Charles had been equally happy to see her, pulling her into his arms the minute he closed the door. It was a Sunday and she could picture it easily, all the family had been home, Gina and Maxwell, Charles' parent, Andrew his brother, Beth his sister in law and of course Sam, a five year old replica of his dad. They had welcomed Molly into their midst, laughing and sharing stories of army life. Both Max and Andrew had been officers in the Intelligence Corps and Beth was a Captain in the RMP so Molly felt right at home.

Over the following weeks Charles and Molly spent as much time together as possible, working around his physio appointments, his leg wasn't mending as quickly as it should, and Molly's need to spend time with her family. It had been almost too idyllic, love's young dream as her Nan laughingly called them. She experienced her first Christmas in Bath and Charles had been right when he said it was magical and thankfully no one had fallen down the big staircase even when they were all slightly the worse for wear on New Year's Eve.

Unfortunately, the New Year had started badly with Charles being told it would be many many more months before he would be up to full fitness to resume active service. As he had once explained to Molly, a desk job was definitely not his bag so he had decided to continue on sick leave, attending Headley Court on a regular basis and working with a local physiotherapist and personal trainer. Molly, of course, had needed to return to barracks which meant they had less time together. She had applied for, and been granted a transfer, taking her out of Charles' chain of command and also away from her beloved 2 Section. She still grieved for her friend Smurf so losing the support of the rest of the lads had been particularly hard to bear.

Her weekends off were spent travelling back and forth to Bath to be with Charles, who she missed dreadfully when she was alone in barracks even though they both knew it wasn't going to be easy. Charles, in turn, was becoming more and more frustrated as things didn't move as quickly as he felt they should. Those around him could see the changes taking place as he slipped into depression and begged him to get counselling but he was in denial and in turn took his frustrations out on Molly.

Molly began avoiding all talk of the army when she was with him, not wanting to 'rub his nose in it' as Brains had put it. Instead trying to get him to share his interests with her, this backfired big time when he took her to the West End to see Wicked and they had bumped into her new Captain and his girlfriend. Molly had introduced them, happy to show off her boyfriend whilst laughingly comparing notes with the other girl on dating an army officer. It was only later that she noticed how morose Charles had become, refusing to say what was wrong, insisting on driving back to Bath instead of staying in town as they'd planned. Over the following month his frustration and jealousy pushed Molly further and further away to the point that she dreaded going to Bath for fear of what she might find.

The death knell for their relationship came when Molly's regiment received orders to transfer north to Catterick Garrison. Charles did not take the news well, accusing Molly of being happy to get away from him so she could spend more time with her new fit Captain amongst other equally unpleasant things. Molly, as always, had given as good as she got but in the end she knew, no matter how much she loved him, she wasn't good for him at the moment, reminding him of what had happened and all he believed he had lost so had reluctantly agreed when he said they should go their separate ways.

Over the years Molly had been kept up to date on his progress through her growing friendship with Andrew and Beth and regular emails from Gina which, she was certain, Charles had no idea about. She had quietly celebrated his return to full fitness and active duty on her own in her room in the accommodation block. It had taken him sixteen months but he had been determined getting the result he had hoped for.

He had also started counselling two months after their breakup, finally acknowledging the depression that had taken hold and admitting he needed help to move forward.

Molly had hoped that he would contact her himself, she still loved him as much as she ever had but his silence told her he didn't feel the same.

When Beth had given birth to Pip she had desperately wanted to visit her friend and the new baby but had forced herself to stay away for her own self-preservation. She'd been elated when they asked her to be his godmother and relieved that Charles, who would be godfather, couldn't be at the service as he was on a short tour to Kenya.

Her life had settled into a routine with her time spent furthering her career, moving up the ranks to that of Corporal, and studying to get the qualifications needed to apply for nursing training. Through the grapevine she shared the joys and doings of the James family, following with interest the plans for early retirement for Max and their move to Italy. She had even travelled over to Lake Garda last summer and spent a wonderful week with them. Charles may have ejected her from his life but his family hadn't.

The arrival of Lucinda, Lucy for short, had been another tense time for Molly as she knew Charles was home on leave and despite wanting to visit her friend she hadn't been able to do it. Even after four years apart her heart where he was concerned was still raw. Instead she had waited until he had taken Sam to visit his grandparents and was safely out of the country before skulking down to Bath to meet her new goddaughter.

Her tactics had been working exceptionally well, visiting with the family when she knew he would be away and avoiding any family events where he might be present. She had even managed to spend time with Sam on several of her visits. Molly had begun to think she may be ready to move on and start dating again. One of the engineers who was a regular in the medical centre, constantly seeking plasters for scraped knuckles, had asked her out a few times. She was due a month of leave so was happy to delay any decisions until after her return in the New Year.

Instead, here she was, in what she would always think of as his bedroom, quietly going to pieces. She bloody knew Lady Luck hated her, why else had she shit on her from such a great height? She pushed her ear against the door, trying to hear any sounds from the other bedroom. Was that his voice? Was he reading the little bugger another story? She couldn't tell. Maybe it was just the sound of her own chaotic thoughts. Hopefully he'd taken himself off to bed, glancing quickly at the clock she saw it was 03:45, she really needed to get some sleep. Walking into the ensuite she splashed some cold water on her face and decided to check the children one last time before getting in to bed.

Carefully turning the handle and opening the door to avoid making any noise, she stepped forward into a hard wall of muscle. Before she could let out a cry, one large hand clamped over her mouth stifling her scream and the other propelled her backwards into the room before gently closing the door.

Charles waited, his back against the door to stop her from walking away again, whilst she walked to the far side of the bed, turning to face him. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his combats, he squared his shoulders and growled. "Now, would you mind telling me what the fuck you're doing here and where the hell is Beth."


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep your voice down!" she growled back, keeping her temper in check, barely, and her voice to a restrained whisper. "If you wake them again, I'll bloody kill you."

Charles grinned at her, "Aren't you supposed to end that with 'I'm a trained killer'?"

Ignoring his comment Molly eased her weary body down on to the bed and looked at him properly. He looked as tired as she felt and she was really in no mood for an argument, 'okay Dawes, you can do this. Stay calm and stick to the facts. Name, rank and serial number'

"So?" he obviously wasn't prepared to wait until the morning for answers.

"Well, obviously, I'm baby-sitting,", a little bit of sarcasm went a long way to steadying her nerves. "And Beth is in The Haig with Andrew, celebrating the successful conclusion of a pretty high profile case. Now, if you don't mind, I'd really like to go to bed before the little buggers are up demanding breakfast"

As soon as the last sentence left her lips she knew it had been a mistake, confirmed by the raise of one eyebrow and the smirk on his face.

"Weeell", he drawled as he stepped forward, the smirk growing wider and his hands going up to ruffle his hair. Not liking the way this was going, Molly jumped to her feet and pushed past him, yanking open the door, "Goodnight, Charles" and cocked her head to the side, in a close imitation of a gesture he used regularly, to show where she wanted him to go. Taking the hint, he turned on his heel and stepped over the threshold, quickly putting out an arm to stop her closing the door. "This conversation is far from over, Molly.", he warned as he gave her one last lingering look before heading for the stairs and his own room.

Molly slumped on the bed and put her hand over her eyes, why hadn't she gone to see Jackie in Australia for Christmas and New Year like she's suggested instead of going home to East Ham. That way she would have been lying in the sun with a chilled cocktail, catching up on the gossip with Jackie and Dangles, instead of lying on the bottom bunk in the room she used to share with her sister, being available to take the urgent frantic phone call from her friend resulting in her ending up where she was now, lying listening to the shower running in the bathroom above and visualising his toned, lithe body as he washed away the grime and stresses of a week out on manoeuvres. There was a time when they had shared the shower, only then it was her covered in grime, tense muscles gradually loosening under his tender ministrations. It wasn't only her muscles that loosened, she had to admit. Charles always knew exactly which buttons to press and what to do with his fingers to have her panting for release.

"Urgh, this is not helping!" she groaned, throwing herself over onto her stomach and pulling a pillow over her head. Unfortunately, Pip wasn't the only one who didn't want to go to sleep, her brain was doing its best to deprive her of what little sanity she had left. Turning over once again, she stared at the ceiling and imagined him, climbing naked into bed. He was always like a furnace in bed, wonderful to cuddle up with on cold nights. His skin smooth under her hands with just a light dusting of body hair. He loved it when she teased his nipples and was always happy to reciprocate.

Molly could feel herself getting warmer and her nipples had hardened along with her memories. She needed a distraction, "think of all the things you can do with the kids, bake cakes or chocolate crispies, although maybe not such a good idea to give Pip too much sugar; make play dough, that's harmless enough."

She heard the bedsprings creak up above and she frantically continued listing ideas and tried not to remember all the times they had made this bed's springs creak, giggling like children at the thought of Gina and Max hearing them from the room Charles now occupied.

Everything went silent from above and Molly rolled onto her side, squeezing her eyes shut and counting medical implements to try and bore herself to sleep. Instead, she saw Charles lying on that bridge, his life blood flowing out into the sand and dirt underneath him. She remembered him saying, "sorry" but it was her who should have been saying sorry, she'd been bloody unprofessional, well they both had really, and as a result, the two men she loved most in the world were lying injured before her.

Molly truly believed that she had matured a lot since Afghanistan. Four years and a hell of a lot of water under the bridge had given her the time to grow, to begin to believe in herself and her own self-worth. At that time she had believed Charles when he said they weren't suited, that he didn't need anyone in his life and that her being around was harming his recovery. He had said some very hurtful things, unjustified accusations. She had been so young and so inexperience for the situations she found herself in despite her tough upbringing. Her immaturity evident as she let him take control of their relationship rather than the partnership it should have been. When it came down to it, the sex was the only thing holding them together by the end and even that became more of a performance to be endured rather than the wonderful lovemaking they'd shared at the beginning.

Just as she began to doze off she heard a thud rapidly followed by an expletive she hadn't heard in a long while. Holding her breath she waited to see if any of the kids had been disturbed and thanked whatever deity was watching over them when they remained silent.

It was no good, she was never going to get to sleep now. It was 05:47 and the household would begin waking in less than two hours. She may as well get up and get the breakfasts sorted. She was sure she'd seen fresh blueberries in the fridge, she could make blueberry popovers, or mini yorkshires with fruit in as Jackie called them. She'd developed a taste for them while holidaying in Florida with her friend. Sliding out of the warm bed she pulled on her fluffy socks and her favourite big sloppy jumper over her pjs and then hastily pulled it off again when she realised it was one she had stolen from Charles when she left. Oh well, Beth's dressing gown would have to do.

Carefully opening the door she tiptoed quietly past the children's rooms, taking a minute to peep in on Pip who, as usual, was curled with his teddy, with one hand around his ear and the other with a death grip on his favourite book.

Smiling, she made her way down the stairs, avoiding the squeaky one, three up from the bottom and headed into the cosy kitchen to flip the kettle on, letting out a sigh at the thought of a strong cup of tea.

Molly wasn't the only person having difficulty sleeping. Upstairs, in his room on the second floor, Charles lay restless, his brain overloaded with the events of the last 48 hours. He had hoped a cold shower might help calm him after his encounter with Molly but no such luck. She still had the ability to kick start his libido without so much as a smile. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, despite the scowl on her face. Her hair was longer, hanging almost to her waist. Had she had it cut at all in the past four years? He remembered running his fingers through it and threatening her with all sorts of reprisals if she ever cut it off as she kept threatening to do.

Her smokey grey/green eyes had been filled with disdain and anger when she'd looked at him and he'd wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her until the twinkling laughter returned to them. Instead he'd ended up with 12 pounds of fussing baby in his arms.

A smile spread across his face as he thought of Lucy and how she'd looked snuggled up against Molly's breast. Is that how their baby would have looked if they'd had one or would she have looked more like Molly? "Woah, where the fuck did that thought come from?", he spoke aloud. He must be more tired than he realised. He could feel his body responding to the thought of making babies with Molly.

"Shit, not good, not fucking good at all. Get your mind above your naval James. Think about how you're going to deal with the bloody cockwombles when you get back to Barracks"

For the last ten days he'd been on a training exercise with a bunch of new squaddies, preparing them for future deployment to wherever the higher ups deemed necessary. On the whole they weren't a bad bunch, a bit wet behind the ears with one or two mavericks but hell, he'd managed to tame the notorious Under Fives 2 section and turn them into half decent soldiers, this should have been a piece of piss. He'd fallen lucky with his support team, Brains and Fingers, now corporals had been put in charge of 1 and 2 section, Sergeant Jackson taking 3 section.

The first five days of orienteering had gone well with only one minor casualty, easily handled by the medic. .

Days seven and eight involved the three groups being taken to separate destinations and tasked with finding their way to the enemy's camp, he being the enemy in this instance, to capture and detain the leader. The hike back to the last known coordinates of the EC would take approximately 14 hours. Fingers, Brains and Jackson transported the three groups of 10 keen and eager soldiers to their respective destinations, gave them their information packs and then withdrew, heading back to EC in time for food and a good night's kip. The plan was to vacate their original location for a site 5 miles away to test the soldiers' ability to function without direct leadership in an unknown situation.

By 09:00 of day eight, Charles and the lads were happily ensconced in their new base camp, drinking coffee and catching up on news of old colleagues. Fingers was happy to tell the group that good old Dangles, who had married Jackie, the medic he met in Afghan and emigrated to Australia to become a fireman, wasn't dangling at all and had managed to 'get it up enough' to get Jackie pregnant. Meanwhile Mansfield was really getting into his training role at Pirbright and was responsible for the Phase One training of twenty of the fuckmuppets currently scouring the range of the Brecon Beacons for their missing enemy.

The hours passed slowly, with the radio operator keeping a weather ear on any radio traffic to pinpoint exactly where they were at any given time. By 13:00 the first team of tired, wet and hungry soldiers snook up on the camp, two volunteering to crawl under Charles's tent flap and successfully take him captive, much to Brains' boasting delight. It took another three hours for the next group to find them despite the rowdy celebrations of 1 Section. They were so disappointed in their own performance they didn't even attempt a capture and were taken off by Jackson for a debrief. When 19:00 rolled around with no sign of 2 section and no radio contact, Charles began to get concerned. It hadn't been a particularly difficult task, they'd been taught all the skills they would need during the previous six days for fuck's sake.

He had sent Fingers and Jackson off in the all terrain vehicle to follow the most likely route they would have taken in the hope of coming across them. All he could do was wait and hope that the silly beggars had just got themselves lost somehow.

It was nearing 01:30 on day nine when the radio operator signalled that Fingers was on the line.

"Good news and bad news boss man,", he began. "Good news is, they've managed to build a fire and get themselves dug in for the night. Stewart even snared them a couple of rabbits to cook."

"Cut the bull Fingers and just get to the bad news." Charles pulled his hands from his pockets and stabbed his fingers tiredly into his hair, in an attempt to massage away his caffeine and stress induced headache.

"Bad news boss, there's only eight of 'em and two of them are injured, one quite badly. The other six aren't doing too great either. Think we're gonna need search and rescue and med-evac choppers out, Sir", [1]he reported reluctantly, no trace of his usual jocular tone.

"What the fuck happened out there for christ's sake? Who is missing? Give me a rundown of the injuries." Fingers took a deep breath, preparing himself for an explosion. He could hear Captain James ordering someone to get HQ on the radio and organise the choppers, "give me your coordinates Fingers."

With that out of the way, Fingers steeled himself, closed his eyes and began a run through of events. The section had decided to sleep first, waiting until daybreak before setting off. Some of the lads hadn't been happy about this, convinced it would put them behind the other sections but they had been out numbered and so had stuck with the team. By 11:00 fractures in the group had started to show with one section wanting to go one way and the others preferring to stick with tried and tested methods. Tensions increased when they had decided to stop for food. They had limited rations, only expecting to be out on the hills for 24 hours maximum, and there had been some bullying from Grimes and Smart, two of the bigger lads. The radio operator, Phillips had accidentally knocked Smart's plate as he past by and all hell had broken loose. Phillips, with radio, had been pushed, by Smart, over a particularly steep ridge, landing at the bottom with a sickening crack, breaking both the radio and his leg in the process. Several of the lads had tried to subdue the enraged Smart only to be set upon by Grimes. In the mayhem that ensued Gibson had been stabbed and two others received minor scrapes. Smart seeing Grimes with the knife and spotting the broken body of Phillips had suggested they 'have it away on their toes' leaving the rest of the group to fend for themselves with no way of contacting base for help. Stewart had managed to pack the stab wound and wrapped Gibson in space blankets to keep him warm and hopefully stop him going into shock and had then given instructions to four of the others in the construction of a stretcher using branches and their tops for the retrieval of Phillips. Hughes had started the main fire and had then set up a boundary of smaller signal fires in the hope somebody would see them.

Those listening on the other end of the radio couldn't believe their ears. Charles tugged at the hair on his nape and envisioned the shit storm that would take place when they got back to Aldershot. This exercise had been his idea to give the young recruits the opportunity to gel as sections and for his senior team to identify those with potential as future leaders. Instead he had at least two heading to hospital and out of action, possibly more suffering from hypothermia and two AWOL and looking at court martial and highly likely prison time. Fuck, could it get any worse?

"Okay Fingers, help is on its way. Assess who needs medical treatment and keep them warm and hydrated until the chopper gets there, then travel with them in the chopper. Get Jackson to load the rest of them on the carrier and head back. I think we can count this mission as aborted. I'll contact the various officials to alert the RMP and we'll take it from there. I'll get back to you at the hospital as soon as I can but in the meantime, keep me informed."

In the end three had been air lifted to hospital, the other five travelling back with Jackson, tired, hungry but relieved that their ordeal was over.

Charles had spent the rest of the day travelling back to barracks, thinking about the three in hospital, Gibson, Phillips and Lightfoot who had somehow managed to knock himself out while dodging the fighting and was suffering from a stonking set of black eyes and a mild concussion. Next of Kin would need to be informed and taken to the hospital. They had staff whose role it was to do that but he felt responsible for his soldiers so was determined to speak with each family personally.

Friday morning had brought the news that the two runaways had been picked up by mountain rescue and were in the process of being handed over to the RMP. Apparently a small packet of unidentified pills was found in Smart's bergan which went a long way to explaining the erratic mood described by the other lads.

The rest of the morning had been spent in interviews and debriefing before that lads were given weekend passes by way of compensation for the aborted exercise.

His own interview with the Major had been decidedly uncomfortable but his past record stood him in good stead. 17:00 hours saw him striding along the corridors of The Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Birmingham, gearing up to facing the families of Gibson and Phillips, Hughes having been discharged after undergoing tests and observations.

It had been a gruelling couple of hours and his nerves were completely frayed. A bite to eat and a cup of decent coffee in a nearby pub with Fingers before dropping him off at the railway station had set him up for the journey back. He had fully intended heading back to his quarters in Aldershot but a phone call from Rebecca halfway through his journey had put paid to that and he altered his course and headed for Bath instead. A series of five phone calls from Rebecca had consumed the miles, each one getting more and more confusing and garbled as she hashed over his past misdeeds and uselessness as a husband between what sounded like intermittent slurps of some beverage, most likely red wine if his memory served him rightly. By the time he reached the house he had had enough, cutting her off mid sentence and switching off his phone as he climbed the stairs.

His shock at being greeted by Molly Dawes with his niece cradled in her arms had been the topper on what had proved to be a very trying day to put it mildly. His brain was sluggish and couldn't begin to comprehend what she was doing there so, without thought he blurted out exactly what was on his mind. Her reaction had stopped him in his tracks and he had to admit, with a smile spreading across his face, it was certainly a novel way of shutting him up by thrusting a baby into his arms. She had managed to dodge him again when he stepped into Pip's room, leaving him to deal with the little tear away.

He was, however, determined to have answers to his questions so as soon as he had managed to sing Pip to sleep, Beth had obviously not told Molly about that trick, he headed to her bedroom door. He'd just lifted his hand to knock when the door swung open and his first real conversation, if you call it that, with Molly Dawes for nearly four years had taken place.

Now, here he was, reliving every word, every gesture, every movement she made, acting like a schoolboy having a wet dream over his first crush. He was a thirty three year old man for goodness sake, he commanded men. This was his home. He just had to get through the weekend and he could go back to pretending she didn't exist.

"Not in this lifetime James", the little voice in his head said

"Oh, shut the fuck up" he groaned loudly, and hurled the book from his nightstand across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am totally overawed by your lovely reviews, thank you.**

 **All 14 chapters are now downloaded so I'll be posting them over the next couple of days.**

Molly flitted around the quiet kitchen, gathering together the ingredients she'd need. This had always been one of her favourite rooms, but so had the drawing room, the bedroom, the snug, "Let's face it," she muttered to herself, "You just love this house."

The kitchen in particular though always made her think of families and love and laughter. She'd spent many glorious hours around the big oak table with Gina and Beth catching up on the latest gossip and sniggering over the antics of the various men in their lives. Gina would tell outrageous stories about when the boys were little and the terrible mischief they used to get up to; each covering for the other, looking at their parents with identical liquid brown eyes that it was impossible to stay cross with them for long. Max had been away a lot while they were growing up. Gina preferring to stay in the James family home with the boys instead of being posted with her husband. Despite the long separations they were a close knit family and the love was evident to even the dimmest observer.

Other times would see the entire family gathered round, putting the world to rights, as her Nan would call it, while they drank tea or coffee and ate cakes fresh from the oven. Max and Andrew would gang up on Charles, who had chosen not to follow them into the Intelligence Corps but had chosen a more active role instead. Despite all the teasing, the boys were still as thick as thieves and were happy that their 'other halves' were bonding too. Little did they realise at that time how strong that bond would need to be only a few months down the line when Charles so cruelly evicted Molly from their lives.

Molly had felt the loss of Beth and Gina almost as much as she had Charles and was so grateful when, having just returned from Italy, Gina found out what had happened and contacted Molly. She was not escaping the James family that easily, she said, and had proceeded to arrange Girls' Weekends when the men were away with the rugby or later, working. She had made it her mission to include Molly in as many family occasions as possible although Molly made it a point to decline invitations to any events where Charles might be present.

Picking her empty mug up, Molly moved towards the sink, flicking the battered old radio on as she passed it. Humming along to the song she smiled to herself. It was the same radio station, the one that had played in the background as Gina taught her to cook and to bake. Belinda had never been much of a domestic goddess, having neither the time or the money, most of their meals consisted of frozen fish fingers or chicken nuggets.

Listening for any movement from upstairs, she mixed the batter and rinsed the blueberries before heading back to the bedroom to shower and dress before all mayhem broke loose.

She had just finished drying her hair when she heard the first whimper coming from the nursery. Glancing at the clock she grinned, Lucy woke at the same time every day regular as clockwork. "Hello beautiful, you ready for a clean nappy and some breakfast?" The baby watched her solemnly as she leaned over into the cot, lifting her over the rail and onto the changing table. "I wonder how long it'll be before you're climbing out on your own like your big brother."

Pip had been an early walker, born running his granddad said, and had learned very quickly how to scale the bars of his cot and play pen with the aid of his stuffed toys. He was far too advanced for his own good half the time, Molly thought remembering the fun and games of last night as he'd demonstrated his skill at opening the baby gate. With a sigh she hoisted Lucy onto her hip and headed once more for the kitchen. The heating had clicked on and the house was getting warmer but she still preferred to hang out in the kitchen, pottering around to try to keep her mind off the man currently ensconced on the second floor.

With Lucy happily bouncing away in her chair Molly set to, making her baby porridge while the popovers baked., setting the table for the boys', lifting down plates and cutlery. Sam was the first through the door, rapidly followed by his shadow Pip. Pip idolised Sam and Sam in return acted as big brother and fellow mischief enthusiast to Pip. Sam helped Pip up on to his seat and went to the fridge to pour them drinks of milk.

"Was Dad here last night Molly or did I dream it?" asked Sam warily.

"Deem it?" Echoed Pip.

"He's here. But he didn't get to bed until very late so let him sleep. Okay?" She added quickly as Sam prepared to run back upstairs. She needed as much time as she could get before facing him. Putting the basket of fresh popovers onto the table she warned, "be careful, they're a bit hot yet." Lucy was always pleased to see the boys gurgled happily around mouthfuls of porridge, clapping her hands on the tray. The boys laughed and made faces to make her squeal louder and bounce up and down. Molly couldn't help but join in the laughter watching their childish enjoyment.

They were making so much noise they didn't hear the sound of feet on the stairs or the door opening. In fact, it wasn't until Pip shouted, "Ukkle Chars" that anyone realised he was in the room. Molly jumped up with a start as he reached past her shoulder and pilfered a pastry from the basket. "Something smells good. Tastes good too." He said around a mouthful of food. "Daaad, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's a bad example for Pip." Sam instructed, repeating Beth's constant reminder to himself. Charles grinned and leaned over to pull his son into a hug and apologise for his sloppy manners, laughing as Pip lifted the remains of his own pastry out of his mouth before saying, "my hug ukkle Chars" and looking at Sam with smug knowledge that he had stuck to the rule, no food in his mouth when talking.

Molly turned her back on the happy little group and moved to the counter, trying desperately to get her emotions under control. Charles wore a faded t-shirt and old sweat pants hanging loosely on his hips. His feet were bare and his toes curled over the rung of the chair as he lifted them off the tiled kitchen floor. He'd obviously slept rough, if he'd slept at all. There were dark bruises under his eyes and his hair was a mass of tangled curls flopping down onto his forehead. Molly wanted nothing more than to run her hands over the day old stubble on his jaw and smooth away the stress line presently furrowing his brow. "Coffee?" She asked instead, waving one of the little pods for the machine in his direction. She'd asked just as he'd pushed the remains of his pastry into his mouth so with a quick look at Sam and a half smile, he could only nod his thanks. He'd dropped into the chair Molly had vacated next to Lucy's high chair so picked up where she had left off and continued to feed the baby her porridge.

Placing his coffee in front of him she retreated to the fridge to take out the milk and let the chill air cool her cheeks. Watching him with Lucy was so endearing, interacting with the boys as if he did this every day of their lives. She missed this so much, missed him so much. With a quick cough to cover her sudden bout of emotion she excused herself and left the room to answer the phone.

No sooner had the caller identified herself than Molly let rip, "Why the fuck didn't you warn me he'd be here? I can't believe you'd do this to me. I thought you were my friend. You know I can't be near him, I'm not good for him." She could feel tears threatening and dashed them away with the hem of her shirt before heading into the snug. "And now he's sitting in the kitchen, happy as Larry and looking gorgeous and sexy and what the fuck am I supposed to do Beth? Shit shit fucking shit."

Her friend waited until she finished her rant and quietly asked, "You're talking about Charles, I take it?" "Who else?" Molly rudely interrupted, "Yes Charles. He came waltzing in, larger than life and twice as handsome in the early hours. He was having a row with the ice queen by the way. Anyway, he demanded to know what the fuck I'm doing here and where the hell you are"

"Honestly Molly, I didn't know he was due home. I thought he was on exercise until next Wednesday. I'll bloody murder Andrew if he knew and didn't tell me. Then again, he might not have thought about it as it was supposed to be Gina and Max babysitting. You know what he's like. Okay, I'll let him live, this time" "Well, I suppose it's not the first time I've been a battle casualty replacement where Charles is concerned." She sniggered.

"I really really am sorry Molly, I'll make it up to you I promise. D'you want me to bring you some weed back, or I could get Andrew to phone him and tell him to piss off" she laughed, not entirely joking.

"Nah, it's okay. It'll be good for Sam to get some extra time with his Dad."

"Sam?" Came the startled question down the phone, "what's Sam doing there? When did he arrive? Rebecca's got a bloody nerve expecting you to babysit him. What did she say when she dropped him off?"

"She didn't actually say anything. She thought Gina was here so she just dropped him at the kerb like she usually does and left him to come to the door on his own."

"Of all the irresponsible…"

"Apparently she and Simon are having problems and needed some 'alone time' according to Sam. He's been really quiet and eager to please since he got here so fuck knows what she's said to him. Anyway, the kids are all fine, I've not poisoned them yet or burned the house down so enjoy the rest of your weekend and have an amazing time tonight. Give Andrew a kiss from me. I'd best get back into the fray before I lose my nerve. Mmmwah"

Pushing the phone into her pocket Molly headed back into the kitchen just in time to catch the tail end of a conversation between Sam and his Dad which obviously concerned the subject of her babysitting him.

"It's alright Dad, Molly said after looking after all the little bleeders for years, minding us three for the weekend was a piece of piss" "Piss" agreed Pip.

"Yes, well, erm, you weren't supposed to hear that. I was talking to your gran at the time. Why don't you and Pip go and watch some TV while I clear up this mess then we can get ready and make plans for the rest of the day."

Avoiding eye contact with Charles, as the two little boys obligingly scampered out of the room, she proceeded to wipe down a porridge encrusted Lucy before popping her into the play pen in the corner of the kitchen, with a selection of toys. Squaring her shoulders and straightening her spine she turned to face whatever was to come.

Charles was watching her closely, he couldn't believe how much this role suited her.

Alright, he'd seen her with Sam before and her brothers and sisters but she always tried to pretend she was hard as nails. She'd been a soldier, hard and tough, dealing with some unimaginable events for one so young. Now she was all grown up, mature and confident, moving around the kitchen, seeing to the kids as if she did it every day. And she'd baked! He grinned to himself remembering some of her first offerings. She was still skittish around him though, but that shouldn't come as a surprise. He'd been a real bastard after the shooting and treated her abominably so who could blame her. When she'd come back into the kitchen after taking the phone call she seemed to have come to a decision, chivvying the boys out and settling Lucy. She's still got a gorgeous arse, he thought as he watched her bending over. Again a grin spread across his face as he imagined sneaking up behind her and cupping said arse in his hands. Molly gave Lucy a final kiss before turning and pinning him to the chair with a look that wiped the grin off his face. God, she made him feel like an old pervert. He'd swear she could read his mind.

To cover his embarrassment he rose and moved to the counter to refresh their drinks. "So," he said, "you're babysitting? Andrew didn't mention it last time we spoke."

"It was a last minute thing with your mum having the accident otherwise they would be here." Watching his face as she spoke, Molly realised he didn't know about the accident either. "Oh fuck, no one told you? It was all very sudden and I suppose with you being away on exercise and all that…" she let her voice fade away.

Glaring, his face taking on the Captain Stern look she was all too familiar with, Charles pulled his phone from his pocket and stepped out into the garden. Molly could hear him talking to his Dad, getting the details of the accident, pulling the curls at the back of his head, trying to relieve some stress. He nodded a few times as he spoke and then a smile spread across his beautiful mouth. Max had obviously put Gina on the line. He spoke for a few minutes more before pocketing his phone and stepping back inside.

"Okay, that explains why you're babysitting Pip and Lucy but not why Sam's here. Mum didn't know anything about that." Charles took up his position leaning back against the counter again, arms and ankles crossed.

From her position at the kitchen table, Molly had an unobstructed view of his toned body, the t-shirt and sweatpants pulled taut across his muscled chest and thighs. She felt a blush creeping up her face as she realised he'd caught her staring and was smirking at her. Taking a breath to steady the quaver she knew would be in her voice, she explained how Sam had arrived on the doorstep the previous afternoon expecting his gran and grandpa to be there. He'd said his mum asked if he could spend the weekend. With no sign of his mother, Molly had brought him in and managed, with much prompting, to get a garbled story from him that his mum and Simon were arguing because Simon had got them cheap flights to New York but he hadn't got one for Sam. He'd bought them as a surprise and only told Rebecca on Friday morning as she was getting Sam ready for school, by which time it was too late to ask her dad to come and look after Sam. Their flight was at 4:30 so Rebecca had taken Sam out of school early and dropped him at Royal Crescent. She knew Gina wouldn't say no but she wasn't taking any chances so left it to Sam to explain.

"That fucking bastard, this isn't the first time he's done this, making arrangements and leaving Sam out but never to the point of putting him in danger. What if no one had been in or you hadn't heard the door? I knew he wasn't keen on kids but I didn't think he'd stoop so low. I should have been here not stuck in the middle of bloody nowhere playing nursemaid to a bunch of fuckmuppets.", his voice getting louder as his anger and frustration took over. Molly moved over to where he stood and placed her hand on his folded arms to try and calm him. "It's not your fault. You didn't know it was going to happen and playing nursemaid to a bunch of fuckmuppets is your job. It's what you trained for, what you wanted so badly to get back to." She couldn't stop the note of resentment creeping in to her words.

Acknowledging the unspoken reference to their past, he nodded his head and unfolded his arms, gently lifting his hand and cupping her face. Molly's first instinct was to pull away but she hesitated, allowing herself to melt into his touch.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I was stupid and scared. Scared that I'd never be the soldier you'd fallen in love with in Afghan, never be able to give you the life you deserved. I couldn't see a way forward and I took it out on you. That's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. You didn't deserve any of that. None of it was your fault. I knew I was taking a risk getting emotionally involved and kissing you. I was distracted on that bridge. It was all my fault, I fucked up and I blamed you."

Raising her hands to his shoulders, she massaged the tense muscles, "It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. You were focused when we left that compound, gave orders and took command. It was Smurf losing it that caused the distraction. And that wasn't our fault either. I told him so many times how I felt about him, even just seconds before you came into that back room. The whole Afghan thing was just too much for him. He should never have been there after what happened to Geraint.

That 'jitterbug' in his head was the one to blame."

"When did you get to be so wise?" he asked with a half smile. "You always could sort things out and set the record straight. I should have listened to you more instead of the gremlin in _my_ head."

"Yes you bloody should." Lowering her arms she began to turn away when he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Traitorously her body moulded itself to him, her arms wrapping around him and her head resting on his chest. It felt so good, so right. Like coming home.

"The thing I regret most though, was pushing you away. I miss you, I've missed you every day of the last four years. Missed hearing you laugh, missed your Cockney rhyming slang and butchering of the English language. Missed your caring heart and healing hands. Missed making love with you to the point I sometimes thought I'd go insane with jealousy imagining you doing all those things with someone else."

Lifting her head, with fire in her eyes and murder in her heart, she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. "Well why the hell didn't you come and find me?"

she shouted and whirling on her heel, she ran for the door and up the stairs, sobs wracking her slight frame.

Lucy, shocked out of her play by the sound, began to cry, enormous tears rolling down her fat little cheeks. Sam and Pip came running from the snug at the commotion. "What's up with Molly?" asked Sam climbing over into the playpen to cuddle Lucy. "Sup a Atty Molly?" echoed Pip before he too climbed into the playpen.

Charles looked at the trio of concerned faces with identical brown eyes, all looking at him accusingly. "She's just a bit cross with me. It's okay, I'll sort it."

"You'd better" warned Sam, " 'cause I heard Aunty Beth tell Uncle Andrew she'd chop your bits off if you ever hurt Molly again. And I think she meant it," he added earnestly. "Bits off" Pip warned, a faithful copy of Sam's warning.

Trying very hard not to smile Charles put Sam in charge with a warning that they were to stay put and not move an inch while he went to put things right with Molly. As he climbed the stairs he tried to think how the hell he was going to do that. She was right, why hadn't he gone and found her. Why did he wait until now to tell her? Would he have ever plucked up the courage if she hadn't been here this weekend? He honestly didn't know, was the only answer he could come up with. He just thanked whoever had caused the chain of events leading up to this moment for the opportunity to grow a pair and try to win back the woman who had stolen his heart in a dirty, dusty fob in Afghanistan.

All was quiet as he reached her bedroom. The door wasn't quite shut so he eased it open, expecting to find her curled up on the bed. Instead he saw a jumper that looked very familiar, was that _his_ jumper? Had she stolen that as well as his heart? It gave him hope. Other than that, the room was empty, as was the ensuite. Where the hell was she. Doing a quick sweep of the children's rooms he jogged up to the second floor, hoping that she had headed up the stairs and not out of the front door and out of his life.

He found her in his own room, sitting on the side of his bed, holding the photograph that usually sat on his night stand. It was a photo of the two of them taken at Christmas. They both looked so happy as she sat on his lap laughing at something Max had said. Looking up as she carefully replaced the photo. "Why? Why didn't you come and find me? Why leave me thinking you hated me, that you never wanted to see me again? I've been in hell, Charles. Every single day I've thought about you. Not able to move on, praying that you'd come and find me. Instead you prefer looking at a photo?" Her pain cut through him like a knife. Moving swiftly, he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, gently soothing her trembling body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm a coward, what more can I say? I'm a bloody coward, too scared to come and face you in case you sent me away. I told myself you were better off without me and my shit. I had counselling after you left. Did a lot of talking and a bit of listening. Did a hell of a lot of crying too." He looked at her to see if she was taking in what he was saying. "I got treatment and support for depression and PTSD and I worked my arse off to get back to fitness but while I was doing all that, I had to shut my mind off from my feelings for you. I got medical clearance for work, went back to what was left of the platoon and tried to carry on. For a while it worked. Everyone avoided mentioning your name in case it triggered my 'black dog' and I won't deny I've had the occasional rounds with him over the years but none of them were to do with you. It was that fact and a swift kick up the arse by my counsellor that made me realise that I still love you, still want you, still need you but I haven't had the courage to face you and tell you"

Tears were running down his face and Molly reached up to kiss them away, "You're a fucking cockwomble, you know that don't you? I love you, you idiot, even if you don't get emotionally involved, which is a load of bullshit by the way."

Turning his head, he met her lips as they moved across his cheek, drawing her into a deep, heartfelt kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips. In slow motion they fell backwards onto the bed, hands caressing and exploring wherever they could reach. Pulling up her top, Charles looked at her breasts swelling over the top of her bra, her nipples peaked, begging for his attention. He moved his head down ready to take the pebbled peak into his mouth when a voice from the bottom of the stairs hit him like a bucket of cold water. "Shit, I forgot about the kids!" Leaping from the bed, he rapidly headed for the door only to return and place a firm kiss on Molly's startled face.

"I love you. We'll finish this conversation later when they're all in bed, okay?"

With that he was out of the door and bounding down the stairs before Molly could answer. Instead, she lay back on his bed, her fingers to her lips, as if to hold the kiss in place, and wondered what the hell had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**just a short chapter this time.**

It had been a long day, with Molly and Charles warily circling around each other like caged tigers, the occasional brush of fingers or bump of hips the only contact. By the time Molly had washed her face and splashed cold water over her eyes to remove all trace of tears, Charles had things organised downstairs. He had declared it a 'do nothing pj day' which also, it appeared, included no cooking or washing dishes. The boys thought it was fantastic and happily scampered off in their super hero pyjamas to play. Charles had lifted Lucy from the playpen and was settled into the corner of the sofa with her tucked into the crook of one arm, happily guzzling her milk as if it was beer, judging by the look of cross eyed intensity on her face. Molly took in the domestic scene and quietly withdrew to the kitchen to text Beth and put her mind at rest that they hadn't killed each other. She then phoned Max to see how Gina was doing.

Gina and Max had been getting ready to head to the airport, they had planned to visit for a couple of weeks over Christmas and had happily agreed to come a week earlier to help out with babysitting, when Gina had tripped on the stone steps leading up to their apartment and fallen. Initially they thought she had broken her hip as well as her arm but thankfully they were just badly bruised but very painful. Molly had a lovely chat with her, telling her about Pip's antics with the baby gate the night before and sharing gossip about the couple at number 19 who, it was rumoured, were swingers which made Gina laugh until she complained her sides were hurting and she needed to pee. Both of them carefully avoided the elephant in the room until that very same elephant walked into the room with the empty baby bottle.

"Who're you talking to?" He asked curiously. "If it's Beth, tell her she gave birth to a piglet not a daughter." Molly could hear Gina chuckling down the phone as she listened to the conversation. "She's not a piglet, she just likes her milk, that's all. I've seen worse watching squaddies in the Mess. Anyway, it's your mum, not Beth."

He casually leaned over and lifted the phone, still in her hand, and held it to his ear.

"Hi mum, how's the pain? … I'm going to tell Dad you said that!" He laughed. Molly tilted her head questioningly but he just shook his head and smiled at her before turning his attention back to his mother. Another sideways look at Molly and a kiss blown in her direction before her replied, "Yeah, all sorted. Stop panicking, neither of us needed medical attention…. Charming, I'm supposed to be your son. … Alright I know I was a fucking dick and you owe a pound to the swear jar…. I'm not going to discuss that with my mother but, I hope so. Right, back to the fray, these kids don't babysit themselves you know and since the real baby sitter appears to have deserted, someone has to do it. … Yeah, love you too. Best to Dad." Letting go of Molly's hand and muttering to himself about embarrassing parents and being scarred for life, he left the room.

Still laughing, Molly returned the phone to her ear, " I don't know what you said to him but I've never seen him blush like that before… oh, right. Yes, I'm fine. Honest Gina. We had a bit of a talk, Got things in the open… No, I know it won't be easy but I want to give him a chance. You know I've always loved him. … Okay, love to Max. Take care."

Gina was the most amazing woman Molly had ever met. Tough and loving, never taking sides where her children and their lovers were concerned. She took each individual on their own merit and treated as she saw fit. She had taken to Molly the first time she met her. It had nothing to do with what she'd done for Charles on that bridge, it was more to do with her feistiness and her fierce loyalty to those she loved, even her dad who she claimed was a total dick. In turn Molly had fallen in love with the James family. They were very down to earth and 'normal' despite living in a big house and having money which Molly had always associated with stuck up posh knobs. She'd taken the piss out of Charles about going to boarding school only to find out that neither Andrew nor Charles had attended boarding school. Gina had been determined that they would go to a Day school even if it meant them all being away from Max for long stretches of time. That would be the norm anyway with the army and deployments and she was buggered if they were going to be away from their mum as well as their dad.

Loading hot drinks on a tray along with sandwiches, crisps and chocolate biscuits, Molly carefully manoeuvred her way back into the snug. "Okay boys, toys away. Grubs up"

There was an immediate scramble to clear the decks and find a seat nearest to the coffee table and the food. Charles handed a chocolate finger to Lucy and grinned at the look of horror thrown his way from Molly. "She'll wash" he said laughing and reaching for a sandwich only to be stalled by the ringing of his own mobile.

Molly could tell by the look on his face when he saw who the caller was, that it wasn't good news. Picking up his coffee, Charles headed for the door and the relative privacy of the drawing room. Settling himself into his Dad's chair he took a deep breath and tapped accept. "What do you want Rebecca? After the stunt you pulled with Sam yesterday this had better be good. I know you don't like mum but she isn't actually here. She had an accident and's still in Garda. … Exactly Rebecca, shit. Luckily it's Molly babysitting and not a complete stranger…. I know because I'm with them now. I came home early this morning…. Look Rebecca, just get to the point. Oh, and tell that husband of yours, if he ever pulls another stunt like this and puts my son at risk, it will be the last thing he does." Rubbing his forehead and running his fingers through his hair, he tried to get a grip on his temper and let her speak.

"We've been thinking," she began hesitantly. "I mean I've been thinking. I think it'd be a good idea if Sam came to live with you for a while. He's been without you so much, and now you're more settled, it only seems fair."

"Cut the crap Rebecca, what's really going on? You've never voluntarily let me have Sam more than the legally stated times set out in the divorce. I've had to practically beg for every extra minute so pardon me if I call bullshit on this one" He'd given up on trying to be civil a long time ago. He'd found to his cost that that didn't work with Rebecca.

"Look, I just think it's time you shared in the parenting. He's your son after all not Simon's." Rebecca declared, giving away the real crux of the matter. Simon. "I'm not asking for much, you've had your freedom since the divorce and now it's my turn. Besides…" her voice trailed off and Charles heard her gulp, she was obviously fighting back tears and equally obviously, this was a rehearsed speech. He didn't for one minute believe she wanted to give up their son, she loved him too much.

"Rebecca," he said softly, "this isn't you talking. Tell me the real reason. You know I would love to have Sam with me. It'll take some working out logistically and I might need to ask Beth for some help but of course I'll have him, just tell me what's going on." It wasn't long before he heard the first sniffle on the other end and a very subdued Rebecca responded, "Simon's been offered a job over here in New York. I didn't even know he'd applied for it but I'm his wife and I love him. He needs my support as much as you did when you were first in the army. He wants this to be a fresh start for us, for the two of us." She clarified.

Ten minutes later Charles tapped the screen to disconnect the call. Leaning his head against the back of the chair he looked up, noticing a slight crack in the ceiling before slowly closing his eyes. His life was like that ceiling, just when he'd started plastering over one crack, another appeared. When was it ever going to be smooth? Sighing, he let his mind replay the conversation he'd just had with Rebecca, how would Sam feel about it all and what, if any, impact would it have on his fledgling relationship with Molly. It wasn't a question of if he could do this, it was a case of he had to do this. For Sam's sake. Slowly he let his thoughts drift away until exhaustion from the drama of the past three days and sleepless nights finally took over and he fell into a deep sleep, not even stirring an hour later when Molly popped her head around the door before depositing a sleeping Lucy in her bouncing chair by his side, leaving the pair to sleep on in peace.

Dinner had consisted of takeaway pizza, in keeping with the 'do nothing' theme although Molly did insist this time, that they ate at the kitchen table. That was quickly followed with bath time and TV for an hour before bed. Charles had apologised for sleeping the afternoon away and, after confiding the content of Rebecca's call to Molly, had volunteered for story duty and settling the boys for the night. Molly had laughed at his confidence as he headed up the stairs muttering something about needing to get in practice. She hadn't had the heart to tell him about Pip's baby gate trick. Let him find that one out for himself. Lucy had been in bed for an hour and after listening to her babbling for ten minutes through the baby monitor, all was now silent.

Relaxing back on the sofa, Molly put her feet up and started to flick through the channels hoping to find something good to watch. She'd had a text message from Beth earlier with a photo of her and Andrew 'done up like a dog's dinner' and now sent one back of her feet in their cosy socks propped on the end of the sofa, laughing at the expletive which immediately came in return.

It was nearly an hour later when Charles made it back down stairs. Lifting her feet he flopped down onto the sofa next to her and replaced them across his legs.

"Who the fuck taught him how to open that gate? Every time I thought I'd cracked it, there he was, on the wrong side of it.", he moaned, but Molly could hear the admiration in his voice at the toddler's ingenuity.

"How did you get him to stay in?"

Shaking his head and tapping the side of his nose in an 'it's a secret' gesture he reached to snag the remote out of Molly's hand, but she was too fast for him and held it out of his reach, giving him 'the look' until he capitulated and admitted shamefaced, "I put him in with Sam". Molly was still laughing as she handed over the remote and he flicked over to the news channel.

The laughter died as quickly as it began as a wave of horror washed over them, pinning their eyes to the TV screen, unable to look away no matter how much they wanted to. Charles dropped the remote and reached blindly for Molly as she moved automatically into his arms, each seeking comfort from the other. The presenter droned on, giving facts and figures in a calm, emotionless voice. Molly wanted to scream at him, stop him from talking but all she could do was listen as she tried to take in what he was saying.

"… at 8:30 as the dinner was being served in the private dining room, two men dressed as waiters opened fire on the guests using automatic weapons. It isn't clear yet how many casualties there are but we believe there were 48 guests in the party celebrating the successful prosecution of Elias Armstrong, the arms dealer who had been supplying heavy duty weaponry to warring factions in the MiddleEast for the past fifteen years. The weapons included the chemicals used to create napalm…"


	5. Chapter 5

They were startled back to consciousness by Molly's phone ringing. She snatched it from the coffee table and put it to her ear without even checking caller ID. "Beth?" She asked, hoping against hope that it was her friend. "It's me love, Max. We've been trying to get hold of Charles but he's not answering his phone." She looked around before looking at Charles, sure enough, there was no phone. He must have left it in the other room after talking with Rebecca. She tapped his arm, pulling his attention from the TV screen which was now showing people being rushed from the vicinity to the shelter of nearby buildings. "It's your dad" she said as he looked at her quizzically before accepting the mobile.

"Dad? Yes we're seeing it now… I'm not 100% certain but I think so…. That's what he said. Is there anything you can do to find out? Can't you use your connections?... I don't know Dad, I just don't know… okay, I'll give it a try and get back to you."

Handing the phone back to Molly, he rose rapidly and headed out of the room, returning seconds later with his own phone. Without speaking, he flicked through his contacts, scanning down the list before picking one and tapping call. It felt like minutes before it was answered but in reality was more likely seconds.

"Elvis, it's Charles. I'm sorry to disturb you on a Saturday night but I'm in need of some help or advice. I think Andrew and Beth might be caught up in this attack in The Hague and wondered if you have any connections there who may be able to get me some intel…. Thanks pal." Hearing him say the words out loud brought the situation sharply in to focus for Molly. This wasn't just a news report, this was about people she knew, people she loved, her friends, her adopted family. The fear that they might be hurt brought back memories of that horrendous bloody day on the bridge only this time she wasn't there to save them. All she could do was watch while paramedics waited impatiently to get the all clear to go in and start triage, assessing and attending to the wounded, deciding who were priorities and who were not going to make it. Taking lives in their hands. Molly slowly began to rock herself back and forth, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle a light keening sound emitting from her mouth as she listened and watched.

Charles didn't wait for a response before disconnecting, knowing his friend would get straight on to it. Instead he reached across and lifted Molly into his arms, bringing her to settle on his lap, waiting for Elvis to call back. Time seemed to pass in slow motion, each of them locked in their own memories waiting for the phone to ring. At the first note of his ring tone, Charles snatched up the phone. Whatever he was being told wasn't good. His face had lost all colour and his beautiful brown eyes clouded over. Once again he disconnected and sat wordlessly staring at the phone in his hand as if he was wondering how it had got there.

He had to make this call but he wanted Molly close to him when he did. He needed to feel her, hold her, connect with her in the only way possible at this time. She grounded him, stopped him from shattering into a million fragments. Tapping the screen he waited for the call to go through. He didn't have long to wait before he heard his father's voice. "Charles? Could he help?" his voice was full of hope and Charles was going to destroy that with his next words. He was struggling to draw breath but he knew he had to get the words out, had to be the one to tell them. "They're gone Dad, they're both gone. They shot them all. The fucking bastards shot everyone. All of them. No survivors. It was a fucking massacre!" Charles felt, rather than saw, Molly jerk in his arms, her head thumping into his chest and her arms wrapping tightly around his back. He smoothed his hand over her hair, trying to offer comfort but he could feel it shaking even as he did so. He could hear his mother weeping hysterically close to the phone, his dad must be holding her too. That's what they did, they held on to those they loved, giving each other support.

The news reporter was now stopping people to ask what they had seen and heard and Charles wanted nothing more than to throw something at the screen to make him shut the fuck up. He wanted to make it go away, to stop watching but he couldn't do that, not until he got confirmation of what he had just been told in confidence. Until then they couldn't do anything except feel and wait.

"Charles?" He heard his mum's tear filled voice. "I'm here mum, we're both here."

"I'm glad son, I don't want you to be alone, either of you. We'll be with you as soon as we can but we need to go and get your brother and Beth first." Her voice broke on a sob but she continued, "your Dad is making arrangements to get us to the airport and we'll leave on the earliest flight. We'll bring them home, Son, whatever happens." Charles nodded in response, unable to speak. He knew she couldn't see him but he just couldn't find the words. He felt a small hand relieve him of the phone and a voice, husky with crying, say quietly, "it's okay Gina, I've got him. I'll take care of him, of all of them until you get here. You and Max do what you need to do." And she gently dropped the phone to the floor.

It was several hours before the official version of events was given out over the news service. Hours where Charles and Molly held each other and wept, spoke in subdued tones about if and what they should tell the children, who were all too young to understand the mentality that could drive people to such violent depraved acts. It wasn't war, they weren't fighting to protect, they were cold blooded murderers, killing out of revenge. Hell, _they_ couldn't even comprehend it and they dealt with killing in their jobs. The gunmen had been killed as they tried to escape and Charles wanted to shout "good" but that would make him no better than them, wanting revenge in turn, perpetuating the cycle of hatred. They might be dead but they would be easily replaced by others, believing them to be martyrs to some unknown cause. Molly made them hot drinks and thought about adding a tot of brandy to his coffee but decided against it. They need to be clear headed to face the children in the morning. Lucy, as if sensing their need to not be disturbed slept peacefully with only the occasional snuffle coming through the baby monitor. Pip too stayed in bed, happily tucked up with his cousin.

Eventually, in the early hours, they made their way to bed, in silent agreement climbing together into the bed usually shared by Andrew and Beth. There was no thought of sex, they just wanted to hold and be held, secure in the knowledge that they weren't alone, that someone else understood the turmoil they were going through. Charles didn't sleep, his brain too active, listing over and over the things which would need to be done. He would need to contact his CO, arrange leave of absence or should it be compassionate leave? Then there was Sam's school, would it be best to keep him at home or send him to school. He needed to tell Sam about the changes soon to happen in his own life, on top of this. His poor little boy, his life was going to be turned upside down and Charles only hoped he was up to the challenge of supporting him. His arms tightened around a dozing Molly and he felt her stir, wrapping her arms tightly around his as he spooned her back.

He bent forward and kissed the top of her head in reassurance and she settled back into her dreams. Charles watched her sleep and thanked whatever fate had brought her here this weekend. Would she be able to stay, or was she expected back at work on Monday? They hadn't had chance to talk about their future or even what would happen between them when the weekend was over. He knew she was still based in Catterick and that she was now a corporal but that was all he did know. In a matter of seconds it took to fire a bullet, their lives had been irrevocably changed, would she still want to be part of his life, not knowing what the future held. He chastised himself for even thinking that. He had made assumptions and decisions on her behalf before, thinking he knew best and it had deprived them of four years. He wouldn't do it again. They would need to talk but not now, not while they had the children to think of. The children's welfare must come first. Finally he gave up, closing his eyes, leaning forward again to place a kiss on Molly's head before succumbing to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy people seem to be enjoying this story. thank you once more for the lovely reviews.**

Their sleep was shattered by a cacophony of sound. Two exited little boys and one wet and very angry baby girl letting the world know they were awake and ready to face the world. Charles groaned and looked at the clock. 07:30. His sleep fuzzed brain initially struggling to comprehend where he was and then it all came crashing back down on top of him, bringing him fully alert. Molly was trying to extricate herself from the bedding so she could get to Lucy and stop at least some of the noise, when the bedroom door was pushed open with such force it crashed into the wall behind it. Sam and Pip stood on the threshold, their faces etched with confusion,

"Dad, why are you in Molly's bed and why have you got your clothes on?"

Molly looked down, she was still wearing her jeans and jumper from the previous day. "Oh, er, we were talking and fell asleep." she explained. This seemed to satisfy the two mischief makers who proceeded to run and dive on to the bed, or, in the case of Pip, scramble frantically in the wake of his cousin, jumping onto Charles and bouncing up and down. Molly left them to it and went to sort a very aromatic Lucy.

They had decided the previous evening not to say anything to the children. They had not been told when Beth was due back and as Andrew usually spent weekdays in The Hague, their absence wouldn't be commented on. They would wait until Max and Gina arrived and tell them together, all supposing Molly could stay. He would need to check with her as soon as possible. But first he had two very energetic children to deal with. Rising from his prone position with monster groans he proceeded to tickle them in to submission.

Molly gave Lucy a quick top and tail before donning a clean nappy and snuggle suit, lifting her on to her hip she headed for the stairs, shouting "breakfast" as she passed the master bedroom. She had Lucy strapped into her chair and her baby porridge cooling by the time the three males of the house made it into the kitchen. She smiled as she watched them gather around the table, Charles picking up the bowl of porridge as he passed. Her heart ached for all they had lost but she pinned a smile on her face and faced their eager smiles.

"Right, what does everyone want for breakfast? A treat or the usual?"

Both boys knew a treat meant coco pops, a chocolate delight introduced to the household by Molly many years ago and saved for Sundays whereas the usual meant other less enticing cereal. A chorus of "treat please" had her reaching for the cereal bowls, coco pops and spoons. She allowed Sam to pour his own and Pip's pops before she topped them with milk. Glancing across at Charles who was busy shovelling porridge into an eagerly waiting mouth, Molly mouthed 'bacon butty or full English?' With a sad smile, he suggested, "treat?" and reached for the cereal box. Nodding her agreement she reached for another two bowls and joined them at the table. The boys were full of chatter about the plans they had made the previous day, before the adults' worlds had quietly imploded. Charles had promised them a trip to the local garden centre to see Santa followed by lunch at their favourite family pub which included a children's play area, finally ending with a drive around to look at the various Christmas lights already on show. His cunning plan had been to tire them out so that they would be asleep in bed when Beth returned and he could have Molly to himself, even if that meant just driving her back to barracks. Molly had laughed at his naivety, remembering the one and only time she took the little bleeders to see Father Christmas. They had been high as kites for hours and only the threat of him not visiting on Christmas Eve had finally quietened them down. Little did they know yesterday afternoon that today they would be facing a whole different scenario, a life without Beth and Andrew. Molly felt Charles's hand close over hers and looked up to see him watching her, a look of such empathy on his face it brought a lump to her throat. She smiled weakly to let him know she was okay and forced herself to join in the chatter.

Breakfast over, she sent the boys ahead upstairs and lifted Lucy once more onto her hip. "I'll sort the baths and getting ready if you need to make some phone calls. Then they can have a bit of play in Sam's room while I get ready. Okay?" Charles nodded and rose from the table, taking her hand to stop her moving away. "When do you have to be back in barracks? Is there anyone you want to call?" Molly knew immediately what he meant and reassured him, "No, there's no one… only you. Only ever you. I'm on leave until 3rd January so I can stay for as long as you want me."

With that she turned and left the room. She didn't hear the quietly uttered 'always' as she climbed the stairs.

Charles reached for his coffee, taking a long swallow of the strong, bitter brew before picking up his phone to begin what was going to be a difficult list of phone calls. First his parents. He'd had a text from his Dad in the early hours to say they had arrived in Amsterdam, the only flight they'd been able to get, and were on their way to the British Embassy in The Hague.

"Hi Dad. What's happening? Any new information? Have you seen them?" He was half hoping that there had been a mistake and that Beth and Andrew had decided to skip the dinner and find their own entertainment.

"There's a few British families here, families of Andrew's men. The embassy are arranging transport to take us to the hospital so we can formally identify them. It'll be a few days before the post-mortems will be finished and they can be repatriated." Charles heard his Dad's voice break as he tried to list the facts as calmly as he could. "We might stay and travel home with them but I'm not so sure if that's the right thing to do. There's nothing we can do for them here and there'll be a lot to organise there. Perhaps we should come home sooner." "Do whatever you think best Dad. Don't rush things. Take some time after you've been to see them, it won't be easy and mum's a strong woman, let her help with the decisions. I'll contact whoever needs to be informed immediately and the rest can wait." Having satisfied himself that they would be okay and were coping, he moved to his second call. His CO was very understanding, offering his condolences, and agreed a month temporary leave of absence with effect immediately. He contacted Rebecca and arranged to meet with her on Tuesday while Sam was at school to finalise arrangements to transfer custody. He would need to see his solicitor to make it legal and sever all financial responsibilities along with the probable sale of the house unless Rebecca and Simon wished to buy it. The house was still in his name and he continued to pay the small mortgage on it even though Simon had lived there for the past eighteen months since their wedding. Now though, if Sam wasn't going to need that home he couldn't see the point of keeping it. The money could go in a trust fund for Sam.

Finally, when he could put it off no longer, he made the call he was dreading the most. A call to The Duchess, the nickname Beth had given to her step-mother who, she said, swanned around like Lady Muck. Beth's mother had been the daughter of an Earl, she had grown up mixing with royalty and the rich and famous. Her mother had inherited his estate when he died and it had passed to her father on her mother's death. Now the family home in London was occupied by his widow, Josephine, Beth's estranged step-mother. They had not spoken since Beth and Andrew married, except through solicitors and he supposed he could leave it to the solicitors to inform her of Beth's death but good manners wouldn't let him.

Two minutes later he took another drink of his now cold coffee and leaned back in the chair with a shudder. That woman was the coldest person he had ever met, he was sure he'd got frost bite. Not a word of sympathy or request for information about the children or the funeral. Instead she wanted to know if there was a will and when it would be read. Charles shuddered again and wiped his hands down his sweatpants as if to remove the taint of her from him hands. Right, time to shower and get ready.

Thirty minutes later he found them all, ready and waiting, in the snug. He gave Molly a rundown of his calls and arrangements that had been made, while little ears were occupied with the antics of a cartoon mouse with super powers. Taking his courage in his hands he announced, "time to go" and stepped agilely to one side to avoid being trampled in the stampede for the door. Molly reminded him they would need to swap the various baby, child and booster seats in to his car and sent him off to tackle that job while she organised shoes, coats, hats and gloves before herding them out of the door and into the car. Climbing into the passenger seat next to Charles, she placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed. He glanced across at her and smiled placing his own over the top before leaning across and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you" he whispered, then turned to their audience in the back and declared, "we're off. Look out Santa, the James boys are coming." To which Molly gave him an affronted look and tilted her head to indicate a rosey cheeked Lucy. Laughing, he started the car and pulled in to the road.

The day had been an outstanding success as far as the children were concerned. They had seen Santa and thankfully no one had cried or pulled his beard, although Pip did look at him askance a couple of times as if he was weighing up his chances.

Molly with Lucy snug in her buggy had wandered off to look at the gift section of the garden centre, leaving Charles and the boys to go into raptures over the reptile and aquatic section. Picking up a few stocking fillers for the three James children and the little bleeders, she headed for the till. As she rang up the items, the sales assistant leaned over the counter to smile at Lucy, who happily smiled back revealing two tiny white teeth, her dark chocolate eyes twinkling with delight. "Your little girl is gorgeous, how old is she?" "Er, nearly six months" replied Molly, not correcting the misapprehension as she paid and moved on to catch up with the others.

By the time they had completed their itinerary, the three children were happily dozing in the car seats and the adults were pleasantly relaxed. It had been a good distraction, keeping their minds from their present reality. They were brought back down to earth with a bump when the sound of Elton John suddenly filled the car. Blushing furiously, Molly grappled the phone out of her pocket to silence it.

"Hi mum,… yeah, I know, sorry… no, I'm not coming back to East Ham, I'm going to stay here for a bit… no, it's nothing like that. Look I'll phone you later and explain, okay?", disconnecting, Molly was conscious of four pairs of identical eyes staring at her. Three still filled with sleep and accusation after being so rudely awakened, the fourth filled with curiosity. "Elton John?" he asked, a smile playing round his lips. "Well it seemed fitting, that's all. Don't go reading anything in to it. I had a few knock downs a while back so I'm Still Standing was just appropriate" Realising she was waffling she closed her mouth and looked out of the side window, trying hard to ignore the reflection of Charles's grinning face.

The children had easily fallen back to sleep with the motion of the car which meant they had to be carried into the house and up to bed. Molly left the boys to Charles and toted the much smaller bundle of Lucy up the stairs and into the nursery. Stripping off her outer layers she checked her nappy, clean and dry thanks to a quick toilet stop on the way back, and lay her carefully into her cot. She hadn't had her bedtime bottle so would no doubt wake wanting it later but for now she let her sleep.

Charles had put both boys into Sam's bed again, stripped down to their underwear. The heating was on so they'd be plenty warm enough. They really needed to get Pip back to sleeping in his own bed but that could wait for another night.

Dragging herself into the snug, Molly collapsed onto the sofa next to Charles, swinging her feet up on to the coffee table next to his. He hadn't put the TV on, neither of them needed the reminder of the main headline of the day. Instead there was soft music playing in the background. Charles leaned over and picked up the two glasses of red wine he'd placed on the table, handing one glass to Molly and taking a sip from the other.

"I think we deserve this," he sighed, taking a larger sip, "and if I never hear Ho Ho bloody Ho again it will be too soon. I can't believe it cost a tenner each for them to stand and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. And why you insisted Lucy have a turn, I'll never know." He shook his head in bewilderment at the apparent insanity of it. "I wanted her to have a photo too. That's what you paid the tenner for, that and the present, although I do admit she's a bit young for skipping ropes just yet. Maybe you could use them as part of your fitness routine." She quickly scooted along the sofa as he attempted retribution with a poke in the ribs.

"I could have taken the photos on my phone and saved myself some money," he grumped, trying hard to maintain his stern expression but failing miserably.

"Don't be a Scrooge and admit it, you had a good time. Dinner was lovely."

"Yeah, okay, dinner was good even if the extensive menu was wasted on a nine and two year old. Mind you, little miss piggy seemed to enjoy herself. She might only have two teeth but that little girl could eat Mansfield under the table. God knows where she puts it, she's tiny. Must be in those hamster cheeks of hers."

Molly wiped her eyes from laughing at his diatribe, "Piglet, hamster, you're not very complimentary to you gorgeous niece. Besides, she'll grow. With tall parents like …" her voice trailed away as she realised what she was saying, tears filling her eyes. Charles placed his glass on the floor before pulling her into his side and taking her glass from her. He placed it beside his and turning wrapped both arms around Molly.

"It's okay to talk about them, to mention their names. I can't say it doesn't hurt to know they're never going to be walking in that door again and that I won't ever get to see them or get to grow old with them but I'm not going to break just because they're mentioned."

Molly lay her head against his chest and let the tears fall, "It hurts Charles, it hurts so much. I'm so fucking angry I want the hit something or someone, I want to scream. It's so fucking unfair." She thumped her curled fist against his chest as she spoke until he wrapped his own long fingers around it and brought it to lie flat just above his heart. Slowly he kissed away her tears, first one side and then the other, drawn without haste to her lips. Light, gentle touches leading to deeper more forceful kisses. Molly's hand smoothed up and around his neck, reaching to caress the curls on his nape, moving her lips along the stubbled shadow on his jaw. His hands slid down her back and under her jumper, moving up and around until they were cupping her breasts, and still they kissed, venturing out, exploring necks and faces with their lips but always pulled back to join their mouths. She was left breathless and panting when she pulled back, looking up into his intense gaze. "What are we doing Charles?" "Making love?" He suggested. "Yes, but why? Is it for the right reasons? Is it because you're hurting and need an outlet for that hurt or is it more?"

"It's because I love you, have loved you for so long, and want us to have a new start, to hopefully build something. To be where we were always meant to be before I fucked up. Will you come upstairs with me? Will you make love with me and let me try to show you what I can't find words for?" His eyes were shining with tears as they pleaded with her to understand, to say yes.

Taking his outstretched hand, Molly rose from the sofa. Pulling him behind her she headed for the door and the stairs. No words were needed, after all, actions spoke louder that words but she couldn't help whispering, "You only had to ask." Before walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind them.

It had been a long time for both of them but as they helped each other out of their clothes it felt like only yesterday, their actions were so familiar. Molly looked at Charles as he eased her down onto the bed. The bullet scar on his stomach had faded but there were other new scars that she didn't recognise. She ran her finger along a thin one which ran from his left shoulder to his clavicle. He shivered at her touch and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her palm. He didn't want to think about war wounds, he wanted to explore her beautiful body, bring both of them to a soul shattering fulfilment that they would remember for always.

She lay back against the pillow, watching him with her smoky green eyes as he traced kisses from her palm along the inside of her arm, moving slowly from her shoulder down to her breast where her took her nipple into his mouth, gently grazing it with his teeth. Molly couldn't move, he still had hold of both of her arms as he moved from one breast to the other giving it the same treatment. His wicked tongue licked down over her stomach to her navel, making her draw in a shuddering breath before forcefully letting it out as his head moved lower. At last he released her hands and Molly reached for him.. She felt herself beginning to twitch and tried to jerk her hips to relieve some of the tension, running her fingers through his hair, wanting to pull him up whilst also wanting to push him harder against her. Just as she felt the first quivers of her inner muscles he rose above her and thrust himself deep into her quickening the pace until he felt her release, her muscles tightening around him, it felt amazing. Collapsing on top of her he kissed her jaw and collarbone before sliding to the side and bringing her limp body to lie across him. It had been too long since he'd felt emotions like this, he wanted to weep with the joy of it.

Molly lay panting, without the energy to lift her head from his chest. Sliding her head sideways she kissed his chest. "I love you, Bossman" she sighed, stifling a yawn.

"Roll over," said Charles, pulling her in front of him as he spooned her, their slick bodies sliding together. His whispered words of love lulling her, soothing her tired brain, healing the hurts of the past four years. Slowly she eased herself back, enjoying the comfort of his arm. "What happens next," she quietly asked, "with us, with the children?" "For the children, in the long term, I don't know, I honestly don't know. What I do know is I want future with you. I want us to be together whatever happens. I know it will take a lot of working out, you're based at Catterick and I'm in Aldershot, not to mention I'm taking over custody of Sam, but can we put that/us on the back burner until after Christmas?"

Molly nodded, taking in his words. He wanted a future with her, there was a chance for them. For the three of them to be a family. Family made her think of Pip and Lucy bringing pain to her heart. Could they be a family of five? She always said, she'd never end up like her mum, tied to the house, popping out one baby after another. But this would be different, wouldn't it? She'd have Charles, he was nothing like her work shy dad, he would be supportive, a real partnership. "I can hear the cogs in your head turning. What are you thinking about?" "Tomorrow, and Sam. Do we send him to school as normal and hope no one mentions the shooting or do we keep him home? But then how do we explain why he isn't going to school?"

Charles had already had time to think things through but he was glad to have Molly's opinions. "I'm meeting with Rebecca on Tuesday so I'm going to try and see my solicitor tomorrow. I had thought of just sending Sam to school as normal but you're right, some parents know,… knew Beth and Andrew from the school's toddler group. I know the victims haven't been officially named yet but it will be easy for some of them to put two and two together, especially if Beth had told her friends about the dinner." He rubbed his chin across the top of her head before planting a kiss on her crown. "I think we'll keep him home. I'll phone the school first thing and explain. If you can manage here with Lucy and Pip, I'll take him out for some one to one time, explain about him coming to live with me. Us? Maybe swing by the house and let him pick out some things to bring over for now. We can pack up the rest of his things later when everything is signed and sealed." He could feel Molly nodding and pulled her in tighter. God, he loved this women, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve a first, let alone a second, chance with her but whatever it was, he would be thankful to it for the rest of his days.

The rhythm of her breathing slowed against his chest. He wanted more than anything to make love with her again but he knew how tired she was, how much energy it took to keep up with one lively toddler let alone three children and all the stress they'd been under the past two days. He settled his head onto the pillow behind her head. He could smell her shampoo, that unique smell that was Molly Dawes. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am totally blown away by all your wonderful reviews, thank you everyone. Just a short one this time but the next will be up within the next few minutes so I hope you'll forgive me.**

It was the silence that woke Molly on Monday morning, it was 8:45 and she'd slept straight through. Reaching behind her, the bed felt cold, no sign of the warm body that had snuggled her through the night. Why hadn't Lucy wakened her? Jumping from the bed she pulled on the first things to hand, Charles's stolen jumper and a pair of yoga pants, and pounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. The scene that greeted her took her breath away. Charles, resplendent in a floral apron, was dishing up French toast, hot from the pan. This was obviously not the first round as both boys had a telltale ring of cinnamon sugar around their mouths and Lucy had the remains of a piece clutched in her sticky little fist while she pounded it on the high chair tray. Leaning in he give her a kiss and directed her to a chair with his spatula before quickly turning and flicking the switch on the kettle. Still speechless she took her seat next to Lucy and waited until a cup of strong tea was placed in front of her. "Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped." "No worries, we've managed fine, haven't we kids? Besides you were snoring so loudly we were scared to come near you." Winking across at the chuckling boys he slipped a plate of toast in front of her. "Help yourself to sugar or syrup. By the way, Sam and I are going to play truant today and have some man time." he informed her as if they hadn't been discussing the same thing only nine hours ago. "Me a man" Pip piped up hopefully but Sam shook his head. Hoping to avoid tears, Molly quickly chipped in. "Of course you are sweetie but I need a man to help me here with Lucy. We're going to bake bun cakes." Mollified, Pip gave Sam a brief look of superiority before returning his attention to his toast.

"How are you." Charles asked, laying his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze as he passed, along with a grateful look for her intervention with Pip.

Placing her hand over his she squeezed back. "I'm fine, a bit tender in a few places but…" her cheeky smile finished the sentence.

Breakfast finished and cleared away, Charles and Sam headed out for pastures unknown and Molly rolled into action getting Lucy and Pip washed and dressed. Deciding to go out for a walk before the forecast rain set in she bundled up the duo, getting them settled in the twin pushchair and set off at a good pace. Pushing the children was equivalent to carrying at least two Bergens, Molly thought, so should count towards keeping her fitness up. She grinned as she pictured squaddies running with a toddler in a Bergen strapped to their backs. Maybe she should suggest it to her CO. She walked past a select coffee shop and decided to nip in to see if they stocked Nespresso pods. Happily they did so she bought a selection, including the ubiquitous Rosabaya, to put in the Bossman's stocking. She wasn't sure what would be happening at Christmas in the James house this year but if she knew Gina, she would do everything in her power to make it special for her grandchildren, no matter her own grief. With this in mind, Molly decided to wander on, picking up little bits that caught her eye as she went. She wondered if she should mention Christmas to Charles when he got back. It was already the 12th December, they would need to think about buying a tree, or should they wait until after the funerals? She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Pip giggling. Looking down she saw an huge dog about to give his face a second swipe with its enormous pink tongue.. Pip had his gloved hands wrapped around the dog's head giving it a hug. "I'm so sorry" apologised the tall redhead on the other end of the leash, "if it's any consolation they do know each other. I'm Gilly from number 19. I think I've seen you at Beth and Andrew's a few times. You should drop in for coffee one day with Beth." Remembering her conversation with Gina on Saturday morning, Molly smiled and shared the customary pleasantries before quickly moving on, wondering as she went, if the rumours were true.

Back in the house she was divesting them all of their outdoor clothes when she suddenly heard Beth's voice, "Hello, you've reached the James Family. We're busy having fun at the moment but if you leave a message we'll get back to you as soon as we're able". Pip, hearing the voice ran towards the drawing room, a beaming smile on his face, shouting, "Mummy!" Pushing the big door open, he ran in, only to find the room empty. "Where's Mummy" he asked, totally confused. Taking the little boy into her arms, Molly sat on the bottom step. She couldn't lie to him but they'd agreed to wait until his grandparents came to give the children as much security as possible when they were told. Pip put his hands on Molly's cheeks and bringing her face round to look at him repeated his question. Without over thinking it, she kissed his little nose and said, "Mummy's with Daddy. That was just the answer machine, sweetie Uncle Charles must have switched it on". The house phone had been unplugged since Saturday when the news broke. Pip liked to answer the phone and they hadn't wanted to deal with callers, be they offering sympathy or wanting information. Charles must have plugged it back in this morning and forgotten to tell her. Happy with her reply he followed her and Lucy into the kitchen to play while Molly made some lunch.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until Charles and Sam returned. Molly had just put the last tray of buns into the oven and was wiping down Pip when they walked in the door. Keen to get to his cousin and share his adventures, Pip tumbled off the chair, bumping his head and taking the rack of cooling cakes down to the floor with him. In the scramble to find an ice pack for the rising bump on Pip's forehead and rescue the cakes from the floor, Charles insisting the 50 second rule applied had pushed a whole cake into his mouth to prove it, Molly completely forgot about the cakes in the oven until an acrid smell of burning filled the air. Thankfully Lucy was asleep upstairs so they sent the boys off to the snug to unpack the toys Sam had brought back with him while the adults cleared up the mess and had coffee.

Molly told Charles about her outing, the walk down to the local shops and her encounter with Royal Crescent's very own Queen of the Swingers, which then led to a fit of the giggles as she imagined Gilly's husband as a Jungle Book King Louis look alike. Her giggles vanished, however, when she recounted the incident with the answering machine. Charles was totally contrite, "shit, that never even crossed my mind when I plugged the phone back in. I used it this morning to phone my solicitor, as I'd left my mobile up in the bedroom, and forgot to unplug it again. I'll disconnect the answer phone." He gave her a brief hug and moved back to his chair.

Charles then told her about his time with Sam. It had gone reasonably well with just a few tears but little boy was excited about the thought of living with his daddy and was keen to collect some things. "I don't know what's been going on in that house but I swear he was almost relieved to be coming to live here. I tried to get him to open up but he was very tight lipped." Charles wasn't certain that he'd understood that his Mum would be moving far away and he wouldn't be able to just see her when he wanted. He was also worried that Sam might think his own mum had died when they told him Beth and Andrew wouldn't be coming back, so decided he would insist Rebecca Skype with her son at least once a week for as long as Sam needed it. His solicitor had taken down all the information and would produce a draft document pending any additional points from his meeting with Rebecca tomorrow. It would then be ready to sign on Thursday and they could hopefully all move on. The whole process would be done faster than it normally would at Rebecca's request which worried Charles a bit, he didn't know what the big hurry was. "Maybe she thinks it will be better for Sam especially if she's going to be going to America. When are they going, do you know?" "She didn't say but I'm assuming it will be the New Year. It would be odd moving and starting a new job this close to the end of the year. I still don't know exactly what Simon does for a living." "What will happen tomorrow? Will Sam go back with them until the papers are signed and what about Christmas? Does she want him over Christmas. Pip will be upset when he goes home." Charles thought this over, finally voicing his thoughts, "Well she hasn't said but i think she'll probably want to spend some time with his before she goes but we'll just play it by ear. Get the meeting tomorrow over with and then take it one step at a time. Hopefully Pip will be too distracted with Father Christmas to be too upset, plus Mum and Dad will be here, so fingers crossed."

Dinner was a raucous affair with lots of laughter and chatter, Pip regaling everyone with his encounter with the big dog who 'eated' him, resulting in Sam then asking if they could get a big dog so he could ride it like a pony but keep it in his bedroom. Charles had laughed heartily at this before giving a resounding "NO".

Once again the boys went to sleep in the same bed and Molly raised her concerns about how they were going to get Pip back in his own bed now Sam was here to stay. It was Molly who finally came up with the solution, thinking back to her own not too distant past. "What if they have bunk beds? Sam could have the top and Pip the bottom. Still in the same room but in their own beds. They could have the other room as a playroom until they're ready for their own rooms again." Charles agreed immediately and began an online hunt for a retailer prepared to deliver as soon as possible. At 21:00 Max phoned to say they would be on a flight to Gatwick the following morning and would let them know what time their train would arrive. The authorities in The Hague were not yet ready to release the bodies so the British Embassy had agreed to take responsibility to repatriate them as soon as possible.

Molly had a brief chat with Gina and then relaxed back with a glass of wine whilst Charles finished making arrangements with his Dad.

Their lovemaking that night was slow and gentle, the need to physically connect was still there but the urgency they had felt the night before had eased. Molly contemplated how quickly they had fallen back into a relationship, hoping with all her heart that it wasn't the recent events causing their heightened emotions. She had loved Charles since they were in Afghanistan together and that hadn't changed in all the years since but she knew it wouldn't be plain sailing and there would definitely be some ups and downs over the next few months. It felt like she'd been living a half life, waiting for this moment, just going through the motions and now she'd finally woken up. Had she given in too quickly, maybe she should have made him suffer a bit but she'd had enough of those games in her past and was tired of playing. She knew what she wanted and didn't want to wait any longer to get it. Not quite tired enough for sleep, they lay together caressing each other, familiarising themselves with the changes that had taken place over the years and talked about mutual friends, the lads from 2 Section, Corporal Geddings who was now Sergeant Geddings and Major Beck. Molly talked about her time up at Catterick and her deployment to Sierra Leone to assist with the Ebola crisis. Charles told her about Elvis, who she had heard of but never yet met, and his aborted wedding, how horrendous it had been having to tell Georgie he wasn't coming.

They didn't mention the future, each knowing what they wanted to happen but unable to move forward and wary of making plans until important decisions had been made with the assistance of his parents. They finally fell asleep shortly after midnight, once again spooned together, preparing for the family reunion which would take place the following day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, second chapter of the day as promised. I have some odds and sods to do in RL so I'll post some more later this afternoon. Thank you all for sticking with it and chilicat for pointing out my spelling mistakes ;)**

Tuesday started much the same as the previous day. They hadn't told the children that their Grandparents were coming as Molly was going to have all three children on her hands whilst Charles went to his meeting with Rebecca, and they were hoping to keep them as calm as possible. Once breakfast was over and everything cleared away, Molly gave the boys a few options for ways to spend the morning. A visit to the park to feed the ducks was voted favourite. Making sure everyone was snugly wrapped up and Pip and Lucy securely fastened in to the pushchair, Molly retrieved the bucket of duck pellets she had spotted in the pantry the previous day. Trust Beth to do things properly, no chunks of stale bread for her kids to throw, thought Molly.

Thoughts of Beth brought a lump to her throat but she fought the emotions back down, kissed Charles goodbye and herded her charges out into the street. Charles would be gone to his meeting by the time they got back so they took their time strolling down to the duck pond.

Being a well-trained, experienced soldier used to dealing with a range of dangerous situations, Molly had come prepared. As she unstrapped Pip from the pushchair she swiftly clipped a walking rein to his wrist, securing the other end to her own. She didn't fancy having to take a dip in the freezing water of the duck pond if Pip decided to take a swim. Sharing out handfuls of pellets she watched as they became surrounded by inquisitive greedy ducks and listened as Sam told Pip the names of the various breeds. She had tried placing a few pellets in Lucy's hand and helping her throw them but the baby had been more interested in getting them into her own mouth. Beginning to feel a little chilly from standing still, Molly steered them happily down the path to the small tea room in the park. It was virtually empty at mid morning, an elderly couple, the only other customers, giving her a smile and a nod as she manoeuvred the pushchair and the two boys around the tables. Seeing she had her hands full, the young girl came from behind the counter to take her order. Finally settled she placed an order for a cup of tea and a teacake for herself, buttered toast for Lucy and looked across at the boys to ask what they would like. Both Molly and the waitress laughed to see them copying Molly, reading the short menu and grinned even more when they both adamantly decided on ice cream despite the freezing temperatures. Molly also suggested hot chocolate to warm them up after.

A brief play on the apparatus in the play area finished off the morning perfectly before heading home. They were almost home when Molly heard her phone ping. It was a message from Charles. His meeting had gone well with only a couple of stumbling points which he was sure would be ironed out, and he was on his way to pick his parents up from the station. Thinking swiftly, Molly decided to do a detour and pick up some bits from the shops for dinner, something warming on the cold winter day. After their treats in the tea room the children only needed a light lunch and could be put down for naps and a few hours play while she prepared dinner. She had just finished putting the finishing touches to the simmering pan of stew when she heard the front door open. Lifting Lucy from the playpen she stepped into the hall in time to see a twin whirlwind pass her from the snug and Gina who stepped in through the front door being nearly swept off her feet. Charles and Max brought up the rear, carrying suitcases and bags.

Molly stepped forward and gave a tearful Gina a hug with her free arm before turning to give Max a quick peck on the cheek. Sam and Pip clamoured for their grandparents attention so, handing Lucy to Max, she gave Gina another hug and suggested they go through and sit down while she put the kettle on and made tea. "Let Grannie get her coat off first boys, she's come a long way"

Charles followed her into the kitchen, pulling her into his arms as soon as she'd switched the kettle on. He leaned back against the counter, Molly resting against his chest and let out a sigh. "How did it go? Have they said anything?" she asked.

Rubbing his hands up her back he eased her to the side and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Handing it over he explained, " _that_ is a list of what Rebecca thinks she's entitled to for 'letting' me have Sam. Written by Simon no doubt. She wants him to stay here now but said she'll arrange to see him over Christmas. I don't think he'll be staying over though so no worried on Pip's account. I could really do without this shit at the moment but I want to get Sam settled as soon as possible." He pushed his hands through his curls, massaging the back of his neck. Scanning down the page, Molly snorted, "She thinks she should still get maintenance even though he'll be living with you? How did she work that one out?" "Well that's for when he goes to stay with her. Not that he'll be doing much of that if she's in the US." "And for you to take him over there four times a year? At your own expense no doubt." A raise of the eye brows was her only response. "What about the house?" "Oh, I nipped that one in the bud before it even got started. Told her I wanted back rent from Simon for all the time he lived there as she'd only been allowed to live there because of Sam. She already had her share of the equity when we divorced. She's under no illusions about any other financial obligations now either. The upshot is, we go to my solicitor on Thursday morning and sign the papers and then I'll have sole custody of Sam. So, we'll go at the weekend and pick up the rest of his things. Dad suggested we have a talk about the rest when the kids are in bed. Big little ears and all that." Giving him a hug, Molly quickly finished making the drinks and handed the tray to Charles to carry through.

Gina had settled herself on the small sofa with Lucy, leaving room for Molly to squeeze in beside them. Lucy leaned out of her arms towards Molly smacking her gums together making them both smile. "She only wants you because she knows you've brought food." Laughed Charles as he handed the baby a biscuit and, as if to prove his point, she settled back into her grandmother's arms with her prize. Max reached out and snagged a couple of biscuits for Pip and Sam who was busy explaining that the Lego was really too small for Pip who had his own Duplo but he let him play with it as long as he was there. Charles got down on to the floor with his Dad and the boys, carefully avoiding sitting on any stray pieces of Lego, leaving his Mum and Molly to catch up.

It was so good to see Gina again, despite the sad circumstances. She had sorely missed her and her wise advice. If it hadn't been for Gina she may have given up all hope on Charles, perhaps even jacked the army in altogether and emigrated with Jackie and Dangles to avoid bumping in to him. They talked about Italy and Molly brought her up to speed on her encounter with Gilly at number 19. Laughing, Gina had warned Max to keep his car keys in his pocket if he was invited in for coffee and then had to explain the old stereotype of wife swapping parties with car keys being thrown in to a bowl. The afternoon passed in a haze of chatter and play with the adults focussing on the children to keep their minds off the missing adults.

A dinner of stew with warm crusty bread fresh from the baker's that morning went down well and it wasn't long before peace reigned once more. Gina and Max had volunteered for bath and bedtime duties and had been duly warned about little Houdini's antics, agreeing to put him in with Sam yet again. Gina had brought a big cuddly rabbit for Lucy and propped it into the corner of her cot. "It's only fair when the rest of us have got someone to snuggle up to." The wink she gave Molly and Charles was so reminiscent of a certain evening in a fob in Afghanistan that Molly giggled.

Charles had brought through a bottle of wine and four glasses and sat with his arm around Molly waiting for his parents to come back down. They knew it wasn't going to be an easy few hours but it couldn't be put off any longer.

With everyone settled and wine distributed, Max coughed and took hold of Gina's hand. Molly had never seen this gregarious, articulate man stuck for words before. He opened and closed his mouth several times before Charles jumped in, "What happened in The Hague? Did you stay in Andrew's apartment or have the government repossessed it already?" Andrew had lived in Government allocated accommodation during the week and spent weekends in Bath with his wife and children. "The British Embassy put us up in a hotel with the families of the other UK victims. I suppose it was easier to find us if we were all in the same place. Admin assistants have been given the task of packing up his belongings when the police have finished their initial enquiries." Pulling Gina in to his side and putting his arm around her, much the same as Charles had with Molly, he continued "We went to see them, to carry out the official identification. They looked like they were sleeping. Thankfully the bullets had gone into their backs so their faces were untouched. Beth died straight away, apparently and Andrew managed to drag himself to where she fell before he died next to her." Gina was quietly sobbing so Molly reached across with a tissue for her before taking one for herself. She turned to look at Charles who was staring grimly ahead, his face drawn and his fists clenched.

"Do they know who they were, the shooters? Was it related to the case?" "I don't know, Son. The authorities are assuming they were but we won't know until they've been identified. Nobody has claimed responsibility yet. The most important thing now though is getting Andrew and Beth home and looking after the children." "Any idea when that will be, when they'll be able to come back to us?" asked Molly tentatively, letting the tears fall, having given up her attempts to stem the flow. "We're hoping early next week so we can arrange their funeral before Christmas but we were warned it may take considerably longer so I really don't know. I'm sorry, I don't seem to know much and it's so bloody frustrating." He said angrily.

Reaching down and taking along cream envelope out of her bag, Gina passed it over to Charles. "This was addressed to you two. We have one too and we'll share the contents with you later. Andrew left them with us when Lucy was born saying he hoped we'd never have to open them but, just in case… Just in case just happened." She finished with a hiccup, burrowing once more into Max's supporting arms. Charles looked at the envelope and at Molly before carefully sliding his finger along the sealed flap and prising it open. There were two sheets of A4 paper, one was a hand written letter and the other an official document signed and witnessed in front of court officials. Putting the document to one side, Charles began to read…

 _"_ _My dear brother and our beautiful Molly,_

 _We're hoping you never have to read this but if you are, it means the unthinkable has happened and we're no longer with you._

 _Remember when you joined up and had to write the dreaded 'Letter from the Grave'? Well this is a bit like that. We decided we should do this firstly when our little imp Pip was born and have now updated to include our beautiful little Lucy._

 _It isn't easy to think about not being there to see them grow up but we must, these are precarious times and our jobs are not exactly cosy 9 to 5s. Beth says I should say my job now she's retired, okay, resigned."_

Both Molly and Charles chuckled tearfully at that as they easily pictured the feisty Beth putting him straight. Charles wiped his eyes on his sleeve and continued…

 _"_ _Anyway, to get down to the point of this letter. When we asked you both to be godparents to the children we did so believing you both to be the only people we would trust the care of our precious babies to. Mum and Dad would take them in a minute, we know, but they've earned their retirement and their titles of Grandpa and Grannie. It wouldn't be fair to ask them to become 'mum and dad' again._

 _So, I suppose what we are saying is we want you to be their parents whether you do that together or apart (after all, Sam has turned out just fine with his mum and dad living apart) Beth says I have to put she wouldn't want Rebecca raising her children though and she has every faith in you Charles, to one day get your head out of your arse and go after the woman you love. Maybe that has already happened?_

 _Anyway, I digress. Included with this letter is a document transferring guardianship of Phillip Charles James and Lucinda Elizabeth James to Charles Maxwell James and Molly Dawes. We have done this legally and had your guardianship formally notarised in the belief that you won't let us or your new children down. All you have to do is take it to old Jackson and get him to witness your signatures._

 _Jackson, by the way, also has a copy of our wills._

 _So, that's it. It's time to say goodbye and move along the line. We love you both so much and want to thank you now for what you're about to do._

 _Always a part of you, Beth and Andrew"_

Molly was sobbing uncontrollably in Charles arms as he finished reading. Putting the letter down, he pulled her tighter as his own tears fell and his body shook. Max reached across and carefully lifted the document, bringing it across for Gina to read. They both nodded in agreement with whatever they saw and stood to include Charles and Molly in a family embrace.

It took several minutes to get their emotions under control with Charles and Molly still giving an occasional hiccup as they returned to their seats. Pouring the remainder on the wine between their glasses, Max continued to address the situation. Having established that the children would be cared for by Charles and Molly, they needed to discuss where they would live but, more importantly how to tell them their parents were gone. Deciding to put the 'where' on the back burner they tackled the 'how'. Molly suggested that they tell all three together. Lucy was too young to understand but Sam would help Pip. Pip too was very young but they had to tell him why his mummy and daddy weren't coming home. In addition, Sam would need to understand that Pip and Lucy would be his brother and sister now and that they would all be living together. 'Hopefully', thought Charles, he had yet to discuss the logistics with Molly. They all knew it was going to be a difficult task but Gina and Max felt they should do it so the later news of Molly and Charles becoming 'mum and dad' wouldn't be tainted by it. It was finally decided that Molly would go with Charles to the solicitor's office on Thursday to have their signatures on Guardianship papers witnessed and would then wait for him whilst he and Rebecca signed Sam's new custody agreement. Max and Gina would tell the children while they were gone.

It had been an exhausting day for everyone, both emotionally and physically and they were more than happy to head to their beds, saying goodnight at the foot of the stairs to the second floor. Charles had put their bags in his room as he was now sharing with Molly.

Crawling into the cold bed, Molly reached for him in the dark, needing to hold and be held. They lay like this for a short while, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Charles took a breath and said, "I'll resign my commission, move up to Yorkshire to be with you. I want all of us to be together, be a proper family." "You can't do that," Molly exclaimed, pulling herself from his arms and sitting up. "Well it's either that or one of us applies for a transfer but that still leaves the childcare to sort. We'd have to get a nanny." "No," said Molly adamantly, shaking her head, "I'm not having them looked after by strangers, things are going to be difficult enough as it is. Besides, you can't move up to Yorkshire, it would mean Sam changing school and Pip and Lucy losing all that's familiar to them. No, it won't work." "What do you suggest then?" His voice came out of the darkness behind her.

Throwing herself back down, Molly stared at the ceiling. She knew exactly what she needed to do, what she wanted to do, for her friends and their children, but was finding it hard to say it. Rolling on to her side, her eyes sought his in the dark. "I'll buy myself out. We'll ask Gina and Max to help out until I've served my notice and then I'll move in here with the children. I know it'll be a hell of a commute for you but we could make it work, like Beth and Andrew did." She finished quietly. "But your career, you're starting to move up the ranks, you're a brilliant soldier and a fucking awesome medic. You don't have to do this. Besides, we don't have to make any decisions yet. Just sleep on it." Shaking her head, she moved closer to him, placing her hand over his heart. "I've decided, it's what I want to do. I've been thinking about it for a couple of days, even before their letter. Besides, I'm only bringing things forward a bit, I would want to resign when we expand our family anyway." Charles began to choke on a sudden intake of breath as she grinned at him cheekily. He shook his head as if to clear his hearing. "Expand our family." He rasped, still coughing. "Yeah, you know, get that big dog Sam was asking for." With that she could no longer hold her laughter in. His face was a picture of shock and longing. "And on that thought, it's time to sleep. You have the task of sourcing a Christmas tree and a set of bunk beds tomorrow." Poking him gently in the chest, she rolled once more and snuggled backwards into his warm body, wrapping his arm around herself. Just as he was drifting into sleep he heard her whisper, "we'll talk about expanding our family another time."


	9. Chapter 9

The visit to the solicitor went fairly well, the issue of the guardianship passed smoothly. Beth and Andrew had been very thorough in setting it up to ensure it was legally binding. Mr Jackson, the solicitor offered his condolences and arranged to visit the family the following Monday to read the will. He would ensure anyone concerned would be informed and invited to the reading which presumably meant a visit from the Duchess. Molly considered finding a tea shop while she waited for Charles but it was cold out and the office was a considerable distance from any shops so she took up the secretary's kind offer of a 'cuppa and a mince pie' and settled in the corner of the waiting room. It was from this vantage point that she saw Rebecca arrive. She had met her several times when she had been with Charles before but had never seen her new husband, assuming the person at her side was him. Rebecca obviously didn't recognise Molly as she gave her only a brief look as she took a seat. Her husband looked younger than her, closer to Molly's age. I suppose he could be called good looking, Molly thought, tall, blond with pale blue eyes and thin lips. as she watched him from behind her magazine, but definitely not a patch on Charles. He was quietly speaking to Rebecca and whatever he was saying was not going down well judging by Rebecca's body language, his grip on her elbow a bit too firm. It was an uncomfortable interaction to watch and Molly glanced across at the secretary to see if she had noticed anything amiss. Jenny was scowling, obviously not liking what she was witnessing and was relieved when her internal phone rang. Rising from her chair, she informed Rebecca that Mr Jackson was ready for her and was surprised when Simon rose too. shrugging her shoulders she lead the way to the office, holding the door for them to enter. Simon strode purposefully past his wife into the office, obviously ready to take control of the meeting but, to Molly's amusement, exited again seconds later, slumping down into the chair opposite her and tapping his foot. Molly ignored him and read her magazine. As she sipped her tea she noted that the secretary hadn't offered him a drink. Glancing across she caught the girl's eye and raised an eyebrow in question to be acknowledged with a knowing smile and a wrinkled nose.

The office door opened thirty minutes later and first Rebecca and then Charles came out, Charles turning to shake Mr Jackson's hand. Molly stood at the same time as Simon and as they both moved towards the other couple was subject to a curious stare. Charles reached out and took her hand, bringing her in to his side, placing a brief kiss on her mouth. "Rebecca, you remember Molly, I'm sure. And this is Simon, Rebecca's husband." He completed the introductions. "Molly? I thought you'd… ah, well… you're back?" The surprise in Rebecca's tone was palpable. Nodding, Molly stood her ground. She would not be intimidated by this tall, immaculate beautiful woman. "I am indeed. It's been lovely spending time with Sam the past few days." She added with a smile. Simon hadn't spoken, his eyes glued to the petite woman by Charles's side. "Right, well. We will see you on Sunday. I'll pack up Sam's things ready." Molly heard the catch in her voice and thought how difficult this must be for her. She didn't think she could leave her children like that even if it was with their dad. The encounter with Rebecca firmed her resolve to get the ball rolling for her departure from the army.

There was a subdued atmosphere in the house when they returned which was only to be expected. Lucy was asleep on the sofa next to Max while Pip and Sam were cuddled with their Grannie listening to stories. All five faces showed signs of tears. Sam was the first to notice them in the doorway and bounded over to his dad, flinging his arms around his waist in a tight hug. Charles crouched and took him properly into his arms. "Aunty Beth and Uncle Andrew have died and gone to heaven. We can't see them any more." Sam sobbed, tears trickling down his face. "I know Scamp but do you know what, we'll always remember them and they'll be right here." He gently tapped Sam's head and heart. Pip had scuttled over and put his arms around Sam, looking at Charles with tear filled eyes. "Where mummy?"

"Mummy's with daddy, sweetheart. They're with the angels now." Kneeling beside them, Molly tried to explain in the only way she thought he would understand. Putting her arms around the trio, she held them until their tears were spent.

Lunch was a quiet affair and, for the first time since Molly arrived on Friday morning, Pip went down for a nap. With Lucy playing happily in her pen, Gina shooed the men and Sam off to entertain themselves as she and Molly had business to attend to, she said. Molly watched her hunt around the kitchen and return with pen and paper.

"First things first, food. The fridge is a bit depleted and we need to think about Christmas too. Have a look in the pantry dear and see how things are in there. I know Beth liked to get things fresh rather than tinned so I don't expect there to be much in there but she might have started getting bits and bobs in." Molly did as she was bid and was pleased to find a home made Christmas cake and pudding, tucked away on the top shelf. There were also bags of nuts, Haribo and a large tin of chocolate biscuits along side a half empty brandy bottle.

"Looks like we'll need all the usual stuff plus flour if we're going to bake. Oh, and I found this stuck on the inside of the door." 'This' was a list with several items already crossed off. "That girl was always so organised", Gina wiped her sleeve across her eyes and smiled at Molly, "the total opposite to Andrew. He could never find anything, everything in a muddle and always on the last minute. Like chalk and cheese they were but perfect together. Like you and Charles." She added as she squeezed Molly's hand. The two women spent the afternoon huddled around the kitchen table composing lists and reminiscing. Lucy occasionally chipping in when she felt she was being ignored. Their quiet time was disrupted by a phone ringing in the distance. They both looked up, waiting but when no one immediately appeared at the kitchen door they went back to their task. It was another thirty minutes before Max came in.

"That call was Phillips from the embassy. They are being flown back on Tuesday into Brize. Charles and I will go and accompany them home. I rang Hoopers, the ones who took care of your mum, and they can be there to transport them home. They also have a slot on the 21st for the funeral, if we want it so I've provisionally booked it." Listening to him talk, Molly's stomach began to churn, memories of another friend who had gone too soon began to surface, sitting in a car with his weeping mother and grandparents, walking behind his coffin as he was carried into the church, Charles reading from Under Milk Wood. Would he do a reading for Andrew and Beth or would it be too difficult? She must have zoned out for a minute as she came back to herself to hear Gina and Max discussing if the children should attend. "We've got plenty of time to decide, anyway Charles and Molly should be the ones to make the decision." With that Gina picked up her pad and pen and headed for the door, "we need to start informing people and _I'm_ not phoning the Duchess. Bloody woman gives me the willies."

Later as Molly and Charles curled up together in their bed, they quietly discussed the events of the day. "I was surprised to see Simon at the solicitor's office. I thought it would be just you and Rebecca. He's a miserable looking bleeder isn't he? If he spoke to me like he spoke to Rebecca, he'd get a punch in the gob." "He'd come in the hope of intimidating me with regards maintenance but Jackson soon put a bee up his arse by telling him, now Sam will be living with me, Rebecca should be contributing to his keep. He soon scuttled back out of the door." "So everything's settled now? Are you taking Sam with you when you go to pick up his things?"

"Yes, he can spend some time with Rebecca. Dad and I are both going as we'll need two cars, for all his toys and books. Mum says she wants us to take the kids Christmas tree hunting tomorrow." "Tree hunting?" She asked with a laugh. "Yep, don't tell me you've never been tree hunting? Oh, but I forgot, trees give you the willies. Anyway, we go to this perfect place where they grow Christmas trees, then you have to stalk the best tree hoping you get there before anyone else until you finally get to chop it down." Molly had started humming the lumberjack song from Monty Python as she listened to him, smiling at his enthusiasm. "And will you be taking all three children? Girls can be lumberjacks too you know, or do I mean lumberjills?"

"I've been thinking," "ohhh, that sounds dangerous." Pushing him flat, Molly straddled him, digging her fingers into his ribs. "I'm serious so listen. I'm going to phone my CO tomorrow, tell her the situation and see if she can get the ball rolling for a Compassionate Discharge. I've decided Charles. You won't change my mind. This is the best thing. I love those kids, all three of the little buggers and I'm not prepared to see them messed about and have any more upheaval. And next week, for the funeral and that. I'm not sure they should go. I think they're just too young to understand and everyone will be crying so… Well, I thought if Beth and Andrew are going to be in the Chapel of Rest, I could go and say my goodbyes then and stay at home with the little 'uns on the 21st. I know we could get a baby sitter but I really think they've been through enough, they need continuity and security. I want to do this Charles."

"You really have been thinking. So much for 'hard as nails Molly' you're such a softie really. If you're certain, I'm not going to argue. I want you to do what you think best but know this, I would happily give up my commission if you want to stay in but, as you say this is what you want, I will give you my full support. Next week's going to be hard for everyone, but I make you right about the kids attending. I would dearly love to have you by my side but they need you just as much, if not more and I need to be there for Mum and Dad. We'll tell them in the morning. Now, come here my soft hearted woman and let me show you how much I adore you." Rolling over, he pinned her beneath him and proceeded to do just that.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday morning dawned bright and clear with the glitter of frost on the grass and plants of the spacious green in front of the house. Molly watched from the kitchen doorway as Charles and Max tried to corral two very excited boys to go tree hunting. Leaving his father in charge of the miscreants, Charles strode purposefully in her direction, relieving her of the snug wriggling bundle in her arms, dropped a kiss on her lips and headed for the door after the chattering trio. Walking back through, Molly found Gina with two mugs of hot chocolate and the brandy bottle, watching as she sloshed a good slug into each mug. "Woah, brandy for elevenses? This can't be good. I thought only my dad did that. Are you a secret toper Gina?" Grinning she lifted her mug to her nose and took a deep sniff. "We're going to need it. I can't see it getting this late in the month and Beth not having started the Christmas gift buying. We're going to have to go through their things to see what we can find. I know it's soon but they aren't coming back and there are a lot of needy people out there who could benefit from their clothes so we could pack them as we search." She finished before taking another healthy swallow of her drink.

This is harder that facing down a group of insurgents thought Molly as she folded a jumper and placed it in the box. There had been smiles and some laughter as they remembered Beth in specific outfits but also some tears. They had found several gifts for the children hidden in the cupboards in their bedroom and a gift which was very obviously intended for Beth from Andrew, a beautiful single diamond suspended in a platinum tear drop setting on a fine chain. "For Lucy." Molly said as she gently laid it to one side. By the time they had finished going through the wardrobes there were ten large boxes of outdoor wear, woollens and trousers to be collected by a homeless charity and a number of bags to be donated to the church jumble sale. Their more formal clothing had been put to one side to possibly be donated to a charity auction, Gina had suggested. When it came to emptying the drawers, however, both women had collapsed in fits of hysteria. "You can't give undies to charity." declared Molly, "And especially not this!" ' _This'_ was a fur trimmed willy warmer that Molly remembered Beth buying as a joke gift for Andrew the previous year. That was quickly followed by the discovery of several other items of a dubious nature which were no doubt the result of Beth's wicked sense of humour. The slogans on some of the boxer shorts were hillarious and Molly tried to remember them to tell Charles later. Thankfully Beth's own lingerie was more down to earth, mostly cotton with the occasional silk set but again they were put in the bag to be disposed of.

Four hours and several bandy laced coffees later, they were left with a stack of Christmas presents which they duly transported to the second floor to be wrapped and an empty brandy bottle. The two ladies were sitting side by side in the snug, their feet on the coffee table, finishing their latest drinks when the front door opened to the sound of jubilant singing and a great deal of bumping. Sam was first through the door his face beaming, closely followed by Max with a rosy faced Lucy strapped to his chest and finally Charles sporting a metal framed contraption which looked very much like a rucksack, containing a very tired Pip. "Grannie, we got a tree, it's enormous and I helped Dad chop it down," Sam was vibrating with excitement. Charles rather less enthusiastic made his was over to Molly for her to relieve him of Pip. Spying coffee he reached down and snaffled Molly's mug, lifting it to his mouth before she had chance to warn him. A loud snort left Molly's lips as she watched his shocked expression, his eyes springing wide. "Brandy?" He took another sip to make sure he hadn't been mistaken. Molly and Gina could only nod. Lifting Gina's cup to his nose, Max took a sniff. "Looks like it's takeaway tonight then." Divesting themselves of children and coats, the men collapsed on the second sofa with the remains of the brandy laced coffee. "We'll put it in the stand later and leave it to settle over night." They leaned back, legs stretched out in front of them and Molly smiled, giving Gina a nudge, to see Sam squeezed between them adopt the same position. "By the way, there's a set of bunk beds arriving on Wednesday" Molly could only nod her head and groan as she cuddled a sleepy, happy Pip.

Molly was woken on Saturday morning by a loud thud and even louder expletive, "FUCK" rapidly followed by several other similar words. "Careful Son, mind that bed frame doesn't fall on you." Max's barely managed to subdue his snigger. Grabbing her dressing gown, Molly stuck her head through the bedroom door in time to see a mattress apparently walking up the stairs, closely followed by Captain Stern Face carrying the dismantled frame of Pip's toddler bed, while muttering threateningly under his breath. "Good morning Mr Grumpy, what're you up to?" She asked even though it was blatantly obvious. "Hmph, well Mum wants the decoration boxes out of the loft so she came up with the bright idea of putting Pip's bed up there until Lucy needs it. He's sleeping in with Sam anyway so it'll give us chance to get the rooms sorted for Sam's things tomorrow and then all we have to do is put up the bunk beds when they arrive and get rid of Sam's bed. Mum says she knows someone who could use it. Now if you don't mind, this thing is bloody heavy and it's probably already destroyed my chances of expanding our family." Not waiting to hear Molly's snigger he continued up the stairs accompanied by the occasional swear word and bump.

Taking a quick shower and heading back in to the bedroom Molly viewed her options. She had only intended to be here for four days and it was now eight, she was running out of clothing choices. She'd done some laundry on Wednesday but Lucy had decided to decorate her second last t-shirt with porridge yesterday resulting in her now having to choose between the one she had on after the porridge incident or borrow one of Charles's. Borrowing won so, adequately covered, she headed downstairs to be greeted by organised chaos. Glancing at her watch, thinking she must have slept half the day away she was surprised to see it wasn't yet 9:00am.

Boxes with their lids open, spilling garlands and baubles lined one wall of the hallway, Lucy sat happily in the middle of a pile of tinsel laughing ecstatically while the boys threw handfuls of it over her head. Turning to the sound of a grunt behind her, she moved swiftly out of the way of Gina toting a pair of step ladders. "Tea in the pot, if you want some" she smiled as she passed. "No bread left though so you'll have to eat that chocolate abomination you like. We really need to get some shopping done." With which she disappeared in to the drawing room with her ladders.

Feeling totally bemused Molly bent and gave each of the children a kiss and went in search of a good strong cuppa. Snaffling a couple of biscuits in one hand and mug in the other, she prepared to rejoin the fray. Lucy had now progressed to sampling the tinsel and finding it not to her liking spat it out. There was no sign of the mischief makers as Molly moved into the drawing room where Gina had now been joined by Max and was half way up a ladder stringing lights around the tree. A quick look in the snug showed no sign of the boys there either so, finishing her tea and swapping mug for child she started back up the stairs, Lucy bouncing on her hip. It wasn't hard to figure out where the boys and Charles were from the excited giggles coming from Pip's room. That being the biggest room, they'd decided to use it as a playroom for all three children. One wall had built in wardrobes from when it had been Andrew's room which would be perfect to hold all their toys. Charles was busy fastening a low bookcase to the wall when Molly walked in. "Suits you, all you need now is a tool belt and a hard hat." noting the damp patches on his t-shirt and patting him suggestively on his bum before placing Lucy on the floor with her brothers. Realising that she'd used the plural she smiled, Sam would make a brilliant big brother.

"Anything I can do to help?" Smiling over his shoulder at her cheeky manoeuvre he finished putting in the last screw and nodded to the pile of clothes in the corner. "You could go through that lot and see what he's grown out of and then the same in the other room. I've moved his chest of drawers into there so they've got one each and there are three double wardrobes in here so Dad's going to help me put shelves in and they can have one each for their toys." "Maybe we could decorate them, put their names on them or something, after Christmas. Something to think about but non of that pink and blue nonsense right." Loading her arms with clothes she headed to Sam's room. Finding the shirt and trousers Pip had been wearing on Friday, Molly quickly checked the sizes and set to work, one pile for 'fits now' another she mentally labelled 'grow into' and a third 'too small'. From the too small pile there were a few items that Lucy could wear but she took the rest and put them with Beth and Andrew's things to go to charity. She did the same with Sam's clothes, aware that there would be a good deal more coming from the house. Placing them into their allocated drawers she decided to go through Lucy's things too.

She had a qualm as she lifted out the baby items. She remembered shopping for some of these with Beth, laughing at how tiny they were. One little baby grow with Daddy's Girl emblazoned across the front brought a lump to her throat. Holding back the tears, she decided she didn't want to part with these yet and went in search of a box to pack them in. She had seen plenty of empty packing boxes in the loft when they'd been packing up Beth and Andrew's things so she headed in that direction. As she headed to the back of the loft to where she had seen the boxes, something caught her eye. It was a box with four army insignia's painted on the side. The Intelligence Corps, The Rifles, The RMP and The RAMC, her own corps. Sitting on the floor she pulled the box onto her lap and opened the lid, stunned to see her own photograph in full uniform including her medals staring up at her. There were photos of Charles, Andrew and Beth all in service gear, some serious, some funny. Photos from deployment or regimental dos, one of the platoons on the tarmac at Brize waiting to go to Afghanistan. At first glance she thought it had been Smurf standing next to Charles but then realised it must be Geraint. Smurf was in the next one as was she. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she slowly emptied the box. There were newspaper clippings telling the story of Charles's heroic effort to recover the body of one of his men, others showing her standing outside Buckingham Palace with her Military Cross.

Charles found her there a short while later. "I wondered where you'd got to. What've you got there? Oh, Mum's Pride box." He chuckled, reaching for the nearest picture, one of Andrew and Beth fooling around with handcuffs. With a sigh he placed it back in the box and helped her gather up the others. "It's not bleeding fair Charles, they were all so young. Geraint, Smurf, Andrew, Beth. Such pointless deaths all to feed some madman's ego. I'm glad I'm getting out, I couldn't do it anymore, fixing them up to be used as target practice again for a government that couldn't give a shit. We're not letting them three join up, I'm telling you now." Carefully placing the lid back on the box she slid it back into place. Charles just watched until she'd finished and brought her softly into his arms. "They'll be what they want to be and they'll be brilliant at it because they'll have you as their mum, cheering them on, supporting them every step and kicking the arse of who ever gets in their way." "Shit," said Molly jumping up. "Where are the kids? You haven't left them on their own down there?"

"Relax," he pulled her back on to his lap. "Sam and Pip are helping Mum decorate the tree and Lucy fell asleep so I put her in her cot. I came up to see if you fancied a trip to the supermarket or we're going to be on bread and water for lunch." "We've got no bread." she giggled, kissing him before struggling upright once more.

By nine o'clock that evening, Molly could not believe the transformation of the house. The cupboards and fridge were once again stocked, including several bottles of much needed red wine but it was the rest of the house which took her breath away.

The four adults had decided to settle in the drawing room with alcohol laced hot chocolate. Gina had discovered an unopened bottle of Baileys in the dining room and declared it near enough to Christmas for them to have a tipple. She was going to have to keep and eye on her Molly thought laughing to herself, next she'd be suggesting rolling people up in carpets and dropping them off bridges. It had been an extremely busy day, leaving no time to sit and think but now they relaxed a subdued air settled over the group.

"We have a favour to ask," Molly began, taking Charles's hand. He looked at he quizzically but she continued to address his parents. "Would you mind staying for a bit after New Year? I'm applying for a compassionate discharge but I'm still going to need to go back for a bit and I know Charles can't be away too long. We might gonna need some help." It was a sign of how emotional Molly was that she couldn't look at him while she spoke. "Molly, are you sure? That's a big step. I'm not saying you couldn't cope but soldier to full time Mum is a big change. Would it be enough for you?" "Well we'll soon find out. Me and Charles talked it over. Well, I talked and he listened to tell the truth, and we decided it's the best thing. I can always go and visit Gilly at number 19 for coffee if I get bored eh?. Them three have got enough adjustments to make without having to change home and schools and one of us would have to look after them wherever we live. Besides," she added with a smirk in Charles's direction. "if we're going to afford the heating bills on this place, we'll need his wages. He earns more than me."

"You do know there's a trust fund that helps pay for the upkeep of this place don't you Molly?" Max was laughing openly at the shocked expression on her face by this time. "I thought Beth was kidding me when she told me that."

The conversation turned to less serious matters, a discussion of what to buy for the children, when they would actually be able to go shopping or whether to rely on the internet and hope things arrived on time. There were so many things happening over the next few days, it was hard to see where they would find time.


	11. Chapter 11

But find time they would. Gina took control like a first rate army officer. She organised and handed out jobs to everyone, including the children. Lucy was the only one excused by dint of being "too wikkle" as Pip put it. Charles and Max were sent to finish building shelving into the toy cupboards. Sam and Pip were given the task of sorting their toys into the various boxes and crates and given strict instructions to throw out broken ones. Molly was on polishing and hoovering while Gina herself had kitchen duty, baking pies and quiches to put in the freezer for Thursday. At 2:00pm Max, Charles and Sam set off to the house to see Rebecca and collect Sam's things. Pulling up outside the house, Sam jumped from the car and ran to his mother who had opened the door. He gave her a hug and was obviously telling her something serious judging by the expressions on both their faces. Charles was concerned to see Sam stiffen when Simon moved into view and decided to join them. Max, who had done a brief detour to drop Gina, Molly and the children on the high street arrived shortly after and joined the group on the doorstep.

"Are we going to be invited in Rebecca or shall we wait here?" He asked sarcastically. He had never forgiven Rebecca for the way she had treated his son before the divorce. She had turned him into a cold, emotionally withdrawn man. Thank god for Molly Dawes. Stepping to the side, Rebecca gave them room to come in. Charles was surprised to see how sparsely furnished the house looked. "These are Sam's things", Simon pointed to a stack of bags and boxes, a child's bike propped against the pile. He was obviously reluctant to have them venture further in to the house and Charles was curious as to why.

Once again it was Max who jumped in before he had the chance, "Been selling stuff off have you? Did you think to check if Charles or Sam wanted anything before you sold it? It did belong to both of you after all." He addressed Rebecca, completely ignoring the blustering Simon who by this point was going red in the face. Sam had managed to extricate himself from his mum's arms and swung into the sitting room. "Where's the sofa and the TV? Where can I sit?" "That was quick, we only signed the papers on Thursday." Charles followed Sam into the sitting room which he could now see was completely empty with the exception of four large suitcases. "Simon's cousin has just moved into a new flat and was happy to buy most of the furniture."

Taking her by the arm, Charles guided her into the kitchen out of earshot of Sam who was now helping his grandpa load his things into the cars. "What about Christmas Rebecca? He was supposed to come and spend Boxing Day with you, or did you forget?" The last words were said in a harsh tone as he started to lose his temper. "I was going to tell you today, Simon has managed to get us flights to Florida and tickets for Disney world through his job. Then we'll head straight to New York for him to start work." Shaking his head in disgust, he looked at his ex wife. She had changed, she had never been this careless of her son's feelings before. He hardly recognised her any more. "I'll let you tell our son that you'd rather spend Christmas with Micky fucking Mouse than with him." Pushing past Simon, who was hovering in the doorway, he kept his hands in his pockets and fought the temptation to punch his lights out. Picking up a large box and Sam's bike he headed up the path. Max had driven Beth's Sportage so there was plenty of room for his bike in the boot.

Boxes filled the back seats of both cars as well as the boot by the time they had finished. 'How can one small child have so much stuff?' He thought, most of his life fitted in a kit bag and a Bergen.

Sam was understandably subdued after saying goodbye to his mum so Charles deliberately kept the chatter light, joking about where they were going to put every thing, especially if Father Christmas brought even more. Maybe they should put the new bunk beds in the garden shed which Sam thought was a brilliant idea.

The convoy of cars arrived back at the house before the others so were able to unload the cars and take everything upstairs to be sorted at leisure, with the exception of the bike which went into the garden shed. Charles made coffee and chocolate and the three James men sat in the snug watching The Santa Clause and eating home made mince pies which Max had found hidden in the pantry claiming they were fair game if he could find them so easily and if Grannie kicked off, they'd just blame Charles. Sam was enjoying being included in his grandpa's mischief and snuggled close to him on the sofa. "Will Pip and Lucy call you Daddy now as well?" "When they're ready, yes but Uncle Andrew will always be their Daddy too." Sam nodded, taking this on board. "And will they call Molly Mummy?" he questioned. Charles could see this was leading somewhere but decided to let Sam get to it in his own time. "Yes, we'll be a family, but we won't let them forget Aunty Beth or Uncle Andrew, that's the important thing." Sam watched the TV for a few more minutes, looking up at his grandpa who had fallen asleep and was now quietly snoring. "Will we still call Grandpa and Grannie, Grandpa and Grannie?" "Yes, nothing has changed there." "But Pip and Lucy will be my brother and sister not my cousins and you'll be our daddy and Molly will be their mummy." Here it comes, thought Charles rightly. "Will Molly be my mummy and will I call her mum?" Charles stood and lifting Sam from his position next to his grandpa settled him next to himself. "You still have a Mum Sam. I know she's moving a long way away and you won't see her very much but she'll still be your mum. Molly is going to be helping me and I'm going to be helping her to look after you all and yes Pip and Lucy will probably call her mummy but it's up to you what you call her, Sam. If you want to call her Molly that's fine or if you want to call her mum one day, I think she'd like that but there's no rush for you to decide, okay? Just see how you feel." This seemed to satisfy Sam, who gave his dad a side long glance and asked, "Can I call you Charles?" With a cheeky grin, ducking when his dad caught him in a hug and ruffled his hair.

The bang of the front door heralded the weary shoppers, loaded down with bags, one of which was giving off mouth watering aromas. "It was heaving" moaned Gina slipping off her shoes and coat before dropping it over the newel post. "Could one of you boys carry these things through to the kitchen while I just pop up stairs?" She set off before anyone had chance to answer. Molly was busy bent over releasing a struggling Pip from the push chair and Charles couldn't resist giving her a quick pat on her behind. Laughing she was surprised to feel a second one and turned sharply to see Sam give her the same wink as his father just had as he headed into the kitchen. Lifting a giggling Lucy from her snow suit she blew raspberries on her cold cheeks making her giggle even more. Seeing the back end of Gina disappearing into the kitchen she stuck her head in the snug and said loudly, "Fish and chips, Max" waking him with a start before taking Lucy for her share.

Sitting around the table eating fish and chips from the paper with their fingers, they chatted about shopping and things they'd seen and bought. Gina moaned about the crowds and how rude one shop assistant had been, only to have Pip nod and pipe up, "buddy rude" giving away what she'd really said. Lucy who was plowing her way through a mound of chips banged her hand on her tray in agreement. They didn't, however, talk about the visit to collect Sam's things. Max would no doubt tell Gina later.

Molly was furious when Charles told her later that evening. They were in the second floor sitting room wrapping presents when he began telling her about Rebecca's trip to Disney. "I should go round there and wring their fake tanned bloody necks. Bastards to do that to Sam. Poor little boy. Well he's better off with us than with that scrotum." Charles waited until she had calmed down before saying, "To be fair, it really isn't like Rebecca and it looked like she was having a hard time holding it together. I'm worried about her actually. I did wonder if he's abusing her. I saw Sam flinch when he passed him. I wish I'd tried to talk to her a bit more but I was so fucking mad at the way they were treating Sam. I think I'll give George, Rebecca's dad a ring in the morning and give him a heads up. He's ex Met. he'll know what to do." Nodding, Molly agreed that this was the best approach. "I thought my dad was bad but that bloke just takes the biscuit. What does he do for a job anyway?" Shrugging, Charles thought for a moment, "Some kind of sales and distribution I think. He always seemed to be at home whenever I went to pick up Sam."

Putting the question of the dubious nature of Simon's job and concerns for Rebecca to one side for the time being, Molly was more concerned with Sam who seemed to be coping well at the moment but that could easily change when everything settled back down and Christmas was over. She would have to make sure he got plenty of time with his dad without Pip who tended to stick to him like glue.

Heading downstairs for a quiet time with Gina and Max before bed, they had barely reached to bottom stair when they heard Gina shout, "Who's eaten all the bloody mince pies?" and a laughing Max shout "Charles". "Normal service resumed." muttered Charles, linking his arm with Molly's and leading her into the drawing room.

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. No idea where the day has gone. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, it just needs a bit of editing. Thank you for sticking with it and for all your lovely comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, chapter 12 already. This one is dedicated to anyone who has ever slept in bunk beds or has had to put together flat pack furniture.**

The house was immaculate, as were the children, when Mr Jackson arrived at 2pm precisely on Monday, shortly followed by an elderly couple identified as Mr and Mrs Stuart who apparently had worked for Beth's parents as house keeper and gardener. Max had decided on the drawing room and settled everyone in with a drink. Mr Jackson was given the antique card table to spread his papers on. The final person to arrive was the Duchess. Molly looked at her closely as she showed her in to the drawing room, being handed her coat as if she was the maid. Smiling to herself she checked on the children in the snug, switched on the monitor and went to sit by Charles having been told she was required for the proceedings, much to the Duchess's consternation.

Mr Jackson began by explaining that in cases where both people die together it was always difficult to know who died first and therefore, which will was relevant. With Beth and Andrew, however, it had been confirmed by the authorities that Beth died first not that it made a jot of difference because, as with everything they had done in their married life, and even in death, they had written a will together. The same bequests stood no matter who died last.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of Andrew Philip James and Elizabeth Eloise James nee Long…"

Molly was fighting hard to hold back the tears as Mr Jackson read out the provision to be made for the children, their guardianship and trustees of their trust fund. Individual bequests of personal items were made for Lucy and Pip as well as Gina, Max, Charles and Molly. Molly widened her eyes at this, not expecting anything.

There was a small annuity set up for Mr and Mrs Stuart who, "had cared for Beth as if she was their own when her mother died." A small cash sum was left for Sam which Charles immediately agreed should be placed in his trust fund.

"And finally to Josephine Long, widow of the late Gordon Long you will be allowed to continue residing in the property now held in trust for Master Philip Charles James, Master Samuel Andrew James and Miss Lucinda Elizabeth James for the duration of your life time at which point it is to be sold and the money divided equally between the children "

Charles could not believe what he had just heard and looked to his parents for confirmation. They nodded, they knew about the provision and understood why. Charles would be raising Pip and Lucy as his own, giving them the same advantages as Sam and they wanted to do the same but also Beth and Andrew had loved Sam as if he was their own child so it seemed only right.

"That concludes the will save to remind you that it will have to go through probate before any of the bequests can be give out. Thank you all for coming and I will be happy to answer any questions if you would like to make an appointment with my secretary." With which Mr Jackson began to gather his papers.

"Just one moment, I don't believe we are finished. There is the matter of Lucinda Long's jewellery which should rightfully have come to me on my husband's death. Gordon bought it so it was his property. You haven't mentioned it. Did she sell it? You say I may reside in my own home but what about the upkeep. Who's going to pay for that." The Duchess was not a happy woman and Molly could see where she got her nickname. Mr and Mrs Stuart had been quietly sidling towards the door hoping to get out of the firing line. They had almost made it too when she turned and pinned them with an ice cold stare. "How much is she giving to them? What right do they have to that money?" Her voice had been rising until it became almost a screech and had attracted a curious Sam and Pip who crept into the room and across to Charles. "Who's that? Is she a witch?" asked Sam in a loud stage whisper. "She's itch?" Pip climbed on to Molly's lap, brown eyes huge as he watched the performance. Gina had shown the Stuarts out and returned in time to hear Mr Jackson, a sprightly elderly gentleman who had been the James' solicitor for as long as she could remember, tell the Duchess it was none of her business, he'd be happy to go over items concerning her if she cared to make an appointment, in the meantime, the rest of the will and distribution of Andrew and Beth's estate was none of her concern. Molly half expected him to add, 'so shove that up your pipe and smoke it' With a very loud snort, The Duchess spun on her heel, snatched her coat from Max and walked out of the door, giving it a loud slam on her way out.

"Bad buddy itch" announced Pip and they all had to agree.

After the drama of Monday and the will reading, everyone was hoping that things on Tuesday would run smoothly. Hoopers rang to say two cars would be dispatched to Brize Norton at 14:00 and would meet the plane on the tarmac. Charles and Molly had persuaded Gina that Molly would be fine with the three children if she wanted to go with her husband and son so they set off shortly before 2pm. Molly convinced the boys that it would be really good fun to help Sam put away all his toys from the bags and boxes and so they spent several hours organising and reorganising until Sam was happy with it. By seven o'clock all the children were fed bathed and in their pjs. Molly wasn't sure what time to expect them back but thought that it probably would have been a harrowing afternoon for them so decided to get the children into bed before they came in. Lucy went down without a murmur, lying in her cot babbling to herself, having recently learned to say ma ma ma. Sam and Pip were slightly more reluctant, Sam wanting to stay up to say goodnight to everyone so, as an incentive she promised to read three stories and reminded them that the bunk beds were arriving tomorrow. The events of the past week finally caught up with them and they were asleep before the end of the second story. Molly looked at them sleeping and a wave of sadness passed over her. Sadness for her friends who would never see their children grow up, sadness for those same children who had lost wonderful parents and also sadness for the little boy whose mother was thousands of miles away, probably missing her little boy more than she would be allowed to admit. Bending down to gently kiss each one in turn she whispered to those missing parents, "I'll love and take care of them for you and remind them of you every opportunity I get, I promise." before quietly heading downstairs to wait for the others to get back.

Unsure if they would have eaten, they hadn't really talked much about what would be happening, Molly made a pan of soup and was getting everything ready to make sandwiches when they came in the door. She rushed out of the kitchen to meet them hugging each one in turn only to be shocked when a fourth pair of arms pulled her in for a hug. Charles laughed as he introduced her to the tall dark haired soldier in dress uniform., "Molly meet Elvis, Elvis meet Molly. Elvis flew back with the…" He wasn't sure what to say, bodies seemed wrong when it was your brother and sister but Andrew and Beth weren't the only ones on the plane. There had been 13 Brits murdered at the dinner and six of them had been brought home today.

Nodding in understanding, Molly gave him a squeeze before returning Elvis's hug and whispering, "thank you". "Elvis worked with Andrew quite a bit, he's Special Forces." Wanting to hear more of how the afternoon had gone but not wanting to ask, Molly chivvied them all into the kitchen for warming food. She finished making the sandwiches and placed them and the pot of soup on the big kitchen table for everyone to help themselves. Charles emerged from the pantry with two bottles of wine. "I'm not sure what goes with vegetable soup but we have white and red so take you're pick."

Silence reigned as they ate, each locked in their own thoughts. Clearing his throat Max looked across at Elvis, "Has anything turned up in the investigation yet? Are they any nearer to knowing why?" Elvis had travelled back in the lead hearse after escorting the coffins from the plane, not wanting to intrude on the family's grief. He had intended coming to Bath for the funerals on Thursday so Charles invited him to come back with them and stay for a few days. "Not much, they've said the two shooters were Dutch nationals who'd been working as mercenaries in Afghanistan and more recently in Syria working for the Syrian Government. They were expendable bit players but their identities and their past work links directly to Armstrong and his consortium. They think someone in the bureau tipped the high ups off about the dinner giving them a time and place for the attack. Last I heard they were looking at all bureau staff involved in the case but not at the dinner. It's going to be a long painstaking process." He bowed his head over his food before continuing, "Armstrong isn't going to be happy being incarcerated with petty criminals. They're expecting more reprisals so security is really tight."

"What happens now?" asked Molly in a quiet voice, placing her hand gently over Gina's by way of comfort. "For now we just get on with our lives, stay focussed and alert and wait for information to come to the surface." As the group moved into the drawing room, Molly and Max prepared a tray with coffee, the last of a new batch of mince pies and a new bottle of brandy, Max's contribution. In the hope of lightening the somber mood, Molly told them about the fun she'd had with the children sorting and storing Sam's things. "Honestly, every time he decided he'd outgrown something and put it to one side for charity, Pip would say 'mine' and sneak it into his own cupboard. You're going to need to build more bookcases as well as the bunk beds by the look of things."

Grinning, Charles turned to his unsuspecting friend, "how are you with a screwdriver and flat pack furniture?" "How hard can it be? We're trained soldier." Was the confident reply.

They found out just how hard the following afternoon.

Charles had taken Molly to the Chapel of Rest in the morning whilst Elvis and Max were dismantling Sam's single bed and delivering it to Gina's contact for the Women's Refuge who in turn would take it on to the shelter. They also took several boxes of toys and clothes. Meanwhile Gina and the children replenished the depleted supply of Christmas baking again and helped the men from the homeless charity load the rest of the sorted items to their van. They gave the three children Santa hats and said they were Santa's little helpers much to their delight. After lunch the three men and two boys, armed with a tool box headed up to the first floor. Molly and Gina took the opportunity to go up to the second floor with Lucy and wrap some presents. The peace didn't last long before tempers could be heard fraying rapidly followed by tears. "That's either Sam and Pip" "or Charles and Elvis" laughed Gina. The sound of heavy footsteps and siren wails getting closer brought Molly quickly to the door as Gina hurriedly pushed everything out of sight. A hot and stressed looking Charles, with a crying child under each arm stood in the doorway. "You'd better take these two before I start handing out charges." he growled as he thrust Pip into her arms and stood Sam on his feet. Without another word he turned sharply on his heel and headed back down the stairs. "How hard can it be?" she called laughingly behind him.

Discretion being the better part of valour, the two women bundled up the children and headed to the duck pond, giving the men free rein to be as vocally expressive as they needed to be without fear of corrupting little ears. When they returned, the three men were collapsed in the snug, beers in hand watching an old rugby match. Molly looked at them suspiciously, taking in their feigned innocence and discreet brushing of crumbs from jumpers. "Honestly you lot, Gina's going to go off it. You're worse than kids. There'll be none left for tomorrow." She had just finished when Gina herself walked in with the children each holding a Christmas cookie. Elvis and Charles tried to entice the boys within stealing distance and laughed when they were dodged. Neither tried to take Lucy's as, not only was it now covered in drool and fluff, they were aware of the repercussions if anyone tried to take food from her.

Bedtime came around quickly with the boys eager to try out their new beds. Gina had bought new superhero bedding to match their pyjamas and they were thrilled. Pip went happily into his own bunk, knowing Sam was just above him and Sam eagerly climber the ladder at the end of the bed to get to his own bunk. "I wonder how long before little mischief learns how to get up to the top bunk?" mused Molly.

Thursday was going to be a trying day all round so after a quick catchup and discussion about plans, the adults followed the children and headed for their own beds.


	13. Chapter 13

The weather on Thursday morning dawned cold and damp, very apt for a funeral, thought Charles as he joined Elvis and his mum at the kitchen table. Max was busy at the cooker producing bacon sandwiches, so Charles helped himself to coffee and sat back. Conversation was sparse until the door flew back on its hinges and Sam exploded into the room, rapidly followed by his faithful echo. "Grannie, we're going to London. On the train. To see the little bleeders." He could hardly get the words out in his excitement. Train journeys were a rare treat. Clambering up onto her knee, Pip repeated, "Likkle beeders on a chain" in case anyone was in doubt. As if to not be out done, Lucy was shouting, "mama mama mama" as she bounced on Molly's hip.

"I thought I'd best get them out of the house, if people are going to be arriving and I really need to pick up some more clothes. My kit bag's at my Mum's so two birds with one stone and all that. I thought I might take them to see the Christmas lights. We could stay over if it gets too late and get the train back in the morning. Three more little ble… imps won't make much difference in our house."

Charles drove them to the station and helped strap the two little ones into their pushchair. "Listen carefully to what Molly tells you and try to keep her out of trouble okay:" He reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded bundle of notes, "for lunches, taxis and in case you see anything you think we need," he said pressing them into her hand. They didn't have time for further discussion as Charles spotted a traffic warden so with a round of kisses he jumped back in the car and headed home to get ready.

Molly hadn't really thought out the logistics of train travel with three small children and a pushchair when she came up with her plan. With Lucy on her hip, Pip securely fastened on his walking rein and Sam keeping close by her side, it was difficult to manoeuvre the double buggy onto the train and into the appropriate space. Thankfully a teenage boy sporting several facial piercings and a tattoo of a dragon and the words Valor Morghulis around his neck took charge of it and then helped settle her and the children into seats with a table between. "Where you getting off?" He asked politely and smiled when she told him. "Me too, I'll give you a hand at the other end then." and went to find a seat several rows behind. Sam and Pip were fascinated by him, turning to look at him, waving and sharing smiles until in the end Molly moved everyone around and invited him to join them. Sam and Pip were busy telling Dan where they were going, thankfully they didn't say 'little bleeders' this time, between looking out of the window and asking Molly questions. Their excitement was palpable and Molly couldn't help share a smile with Dan opposite her. Lucy too was fascinated by their new friend and his jewellery, clapping her hands and bouncing when he spoke to her. Thanks to the entertaining company and the boys' chatter the journey passed very quickly. As promised Dan helped her with the pushchair before going on his way. She was just fastening a very reluctant Pip into his seat when she felt a tap on her back. Thinking it was Dan returned for some reason, she looked up with a smile only for her mouth the fall open in surprise..

"Your mum thought you could probably do with a hand and she was right by the look of it." Dave took in the small group with a glance before crouching and offering his hand for Sam to shake, "I'm your Granddad Dave. That's right isn't it Molly?"

Molly. Could only nod around the lump in her throat, putting her arm around him as he rose, "Thanks Dad." Dave had changed a lot in the years since Molly joined the army, more willing now to carry his share of the load at home. He'd even had a vasectomy to Molly's everlasting shock "No more kids, your mum's got work to do now." he'd explained at the time much to Molly's amusement. "Come on, Grannie Belinda and Old Nan are waiting for us" and he steered them towards the tube to Upton Park. Letting him take charge of the pushchair she dropped back a bit to send a quick text to Charles, letting him know they'd arrived safely and checking that everything was okay there. She wanted so much to be there for him but knew in her heart this was the best way she could help the family get through the day.

Belinda had lunch almost ready when they arrived so Dave shuffled the children to the table to join Martin and Steven, the others having gone out. Dishing out the fish fingers and spaghetti hoops he sat himself down with a bowl of hoops and lifted Lucy on his knee. Seeing he had everything under control Molly went to join Belinda in the kitchen. It had only been a fortnight since she'd left to go and babysit but so much had happened. Molly didn't realise how much she needed a hug from her mum until her arms were around her and the tears were running down her face. She could hear the children laughing and chatting and knew they were safe with Dave so allowed herself to relax with a cup of tea, telling her mum what she planned to do.

"I know it's the right thing Mum, and it's what I want to do but what if I'm no good at it, what if I'm a crap mum." Chewing on her fingernail, a nervous habit she had never lost, she looked across at her mum. "Don't be daft, you're a brilliant mum, look at all this lot, you played mum to all them for years. You'll be fine."

By the time lunch was over Sam was firm friends with Steven and didn't want to leave him to go shopping and Pip and Lucy were falling asleep so they decided to just relax at home and all go out later to see the lights and get MacDonalds for tea. Knowing she couldn't get back again before Christmas and not having had time to shop for presents, apart from the few bits she already had hidden in her kit bag and the stocking fillers she'd picked up at the garden centre, Molly apologetically gave her mum some money to get the kids something. She'd slip some money into cards for the oldest three and get some flowers sent for her mum and Nan. Dave was easy to sort, cigs or a ticket to West Ham and he'd be happy as a pig in muck. It was good to be back home relaxing, surrounded by laughing children but her mind wandered often to Bath as she checked her watch. They'll be on their way to the church now. They'll be at the Crem. Are they back at the house? Did the Duchess turn up? By 4pm Belinda had had enough. "Look, just go and phone him. We'll get the kids ready to give you a bit of privacy okay."

Sitting down on the edge of the bunk that used to be hers, she dialled and waited. Charles answered after two rings. Had he been waiting for her call? "Hi, how's it going?" "Hi, how did it go?" They both spoke at the same time. Taking a breath Molly started again, "I've been thinking about you. How did it go? Are you home?" She heard a door close and realised he'd been moving into a different room. "Yeah, it went as well as these things can go. There were a few red caps there and a couple of lads who'd been at Sandhurst with Andrew. I was surprised as hell when the lads from 2 Section were waiting at the church but I suppose I shouldn't have been. They knew Beth and Andrew too." She could hear the tears in his voice and really wanted to give him a hug. "I've really missed you." he said quietly "Can I come and get you? I haven't had a drink and I thought I could drop Elvis off before coming to your mum's. It won't matter if it's late, the kids will sleep in the car anyway. I just want you all here… with me… where you belong." Sniffing, wiping her nose and eyes on her sleeve, she gave a watery giggle. "Of course you can come and get us you daft bugger, any time, we'll be here, waiting for you. Now stop making me cry." She spent another five minutes chatting, telling him about her Dad with the kids, introducing himself as granddad and feeding Lucy. "He even did nappy duty. It was in the middle of the living room carpet mind so he wouldn't miss Doctors, but he did it."

Hearing someone calling his name they said goodbye and Molly went to join the others.

They decided to get the tube to Tottenham Court Road, walk along Oxford Street, stop in at MacDonalds and then back onto the tube at Oxford Circus. With the oldest four Dawes kids still awol, Nan, who had arrived mid afternoon, volunteered to stay home and see to their meal. So, off they went, three adults and five children all wrapped up against the cold, buzzing with excitement. The Dawes boys were as excited as Sam and Pip as this was a real treat for them too. They didn't normally get to see the lights unless Jade of Bella took them because Belinda and Dave were usually too busy or too broke. The tube was pretty busy but Dave held on to Steven and Sam while Belinda held Martin's hand. Pip and Lucy lay back in the pushchair watching the people and chattering with anyone who would listen.

Oxford Street was busy too but thanks to the large pushchair Molly was able to plough a route through the crowds for them as they looked at the bright colourful light displays and the decorated shop windows. Lucy looked as if her big brown eyes were going to pop as she stared open mouthed, squealing at one particular display as it moved and changed colours, her nose and cheeks red from the cold. Sam was perfectly relaxed talking to Dave and Steven. Belinda, who was walking with Molly commented, "He's just like his dad. And the little ones have a look of Charles too. You'll look like a proper family." Molly smiled and nodded. It didn't matter who the children looked like, they would be a proper family. She'd make sure of it. Squeezing into MacDonalds they found a table in the corner. Molly decided it was best to leave the two little ones in the pushchair rather than trying to get them out and then back in again later. "Here, Dad, get the kids nugget happy meals and I'll have a quarter pounder. Lucy can have some of my fries for now. I'll give her something proper when we get back. What you and the boys having mum?" She passed some money over to Dave and insisted when he refused to take it. "My treat."

Warmed up and pleasantly full they set off again, this time with Molly holding hands with Sam and Steven, Dave giving Martin a piggy back and Belinda pushing the two little ones. "You know Hamley's is just down here, d'you think we've got time to nip in?" Dave groaned at the thought of taking the boys into a toy shop but led the way. Sam was in Lego heaven. He didn't know what to look at first, running from one thing to another. Steven and Martin held back until Molly spoke up, bringing Sam back in line. "Okay, you can have £10 each but don't be getting plastic muck that will broken before you get home." She would have liked for her brothers to see Father Christmas too but that wasn't an option here. Turning to look in the pushchair she was relieved to see Pip and Lucy had dozed off and decided she would choose something for them. Forty five minutes later they left the shop and trudged back up to the tube station. It was nearly 8pm when they climbed the stairs to the maisonette and Molly was as tired as the kids. "I'd kill for a cuppa" manoeuvring the pushchair into the narrow hallway. She'd normally leave it outside but didn't want to disturb the sleeping occupants. She was just straightening up when she felt a familiar hand cup her backside. "I'd recognise that arse anywhere. Have you had a good time?" Removing her gloves and scarf, Molly reached up and snuggled her cold face into the warm curve of his neck, "Fuck Molly, you're freezing." He tried to push her away with a mock shudder before relenting and pulling her in tight.

Sam was reluctant to leave his new friends but was persuaded with a promise of another visit in the new year and the suggestion of a sleepover in Bath. Lucy had woken briefly but with a bottle of warm milk in her tummy easily went back to sleep as soon as the car started moving. Charles had transferred Pip, still asleep into his car seat and thanked Dave for his help with the pushchair before a flurry of goodbyes and they were on their way home.

Settling back into her seat she placed her hand on his thigh, stroking back and forth in a soothing motion. "How are Max and Gina? I know it would have been hard for all of you." "They're coping, we're such a small family, I really envy you your huge family." A very unladylike snort disturbed what he was saying. Raising and eyebrow he waited. "You wouldn't last five minutes mate, sharing a bathroom with all the little bleeders and my old man and don't even think about having the remote control, you're way down the pecking order. I think my Nan and Jade have got the hots for you." It was Charles's turn to snort. The darkness outside and the motion of the car added to the busyness of the day soon had Molly nodding off along with the three in the back. Charles turned the radio on low and hummed along to Christmas songs.

With the funerals over and Andrew and Beth properly laid to rest they needed to concentrate on giving the children a happy Christmas and then they could all look to the future. A future with Molly wasn't something Charles had believed possible three weeks ago when he was sat out in the cold and wet of the Brecon Beacons. Now he was here, not only contemplating a future with Molly but responsible for three children under the age of ten. It was mind shattering, how quickly his life had changed around.

Thankfully his dad and Elvis were still up when they got home and helped carry the sleeping children up to their beds. Charles looked at Molly, slumped against the passenger window, a deep snore lifting strands of hair before letting them drop. He contemplated carrying her into the house but decided it was easier to just wake her. Leaning over he kissed her cheek whispering loudly, "Oi, sleeping beauty, get your arse in gear, we're back." before dodging backwards out of reach. Walking inside supported by Charles, Molly gave both Gina and Max a hug and Elvis a squeeze on the arm as she passed them, before letting Charles steer her up the stairs to bed.

When she woke on Friday morning, Molly couldn't remember getting from the car to the bed. Turning her puzzled gaze on her sleepy lover she opened her mouth to ask. "You walked, I was going to carry you but I have to think about my back and you were snoring fit to wake the neighbours so I didn't dare leave you in the car." Torn between giving him a punch or a kiss for his cheeky comment she decided on the latter, rolling over to snuggle up and place her lips on his He wouldn't mind waking up this way every morning, thought Charles as things began to get interesting. Molly wriggled on top of him, grinning down at his smug face, causing more than his temperature to rise. Flipping her onto her back he was just taking control of the situation when there was a loud hammering on the bedroom door and a distinctive male London accent called, "Gina says are you two ever getting up? There's things to do." "I was just about to." muttered Charles into her neck with a groan while Molly giggled underneath him. "Cold shower time. 'There's things to do'. And what's Elvis still doing here, I thought you were dropping him off last night?"

"Yeah, well, Mum found out he was going to be on his own for Christmas and invited him to stay."


	14. Chapter 14

As usual everyone was congregated around the kitchen table either eating or talking, some trying to do both. Elvis had bravely taken the seat next to Lucy, risking his clean t-shirt and jeans to the vagaries of her eating habits. Molly laughed as she saw him dodge a particularly well aimed handful of porridge. Helping herself to tea from the pot, she caught Gina's eye, "Could you mind the kids today, I really need to get some shopping done and I don't fancy going anywhere near the shops over the weekend." She couldn't help noticing Charles and Elvis nodding, "I need to pick up some things too." "And me, we'll come with you." Sighing Molly gave Charles a hard stare, "I need to get some _special_ shopping done." Hoping he'd take the hint without her having to spell it out for him in front of the wide eyed children who were following the conversation from their seats. "Yes, me too." "I think she wants private time Charlie." "Ah, right. Okay, How about we go together, go our own way for a time and then meet up again for coffee or lunch?"

Agreed on the plan the three of them set off, laughing and joking as they headed in to town. "We're trained soldiers, we can handle this" Elvis declared, eyeing the crowds. "You said that about putting up bunk beds." Molly couldn't help reminding. Having decided on meeting points and times he left Charles and Molly and went to start his own shopping.

Charles and Molly set off with a purpose, they needed to get gifts for the children to supplement the piles already growing on the second floor, and something for Gina and Max. Molly relied on Charles's help for his Dad's gift, telling him not to get alcohol or socks as they were not proper gifts. They finally settled on a jumper and a pair of smart leather driving gloves. Gina was easier to buy for as she had commented on a pair of topaz earrings they'd seen while out shopping earlier in the week. Supplementing them with a silk scarf, Molly was happy with that gift. Looking around the toy department, she remembered the things she'd bought for Pip and Lucy in Hamley's and smiled. She was either insane or a masochist but it had seemed like fun at the time. She had bought a selection of noise makers, wrist bells and a rain maker for Lucy and a simple wooden tool set for Pip/ hopefully he wouldn't be able to do much damage with that. Pushing the shopping trolley, she watched as Charles dropped things in, Lego, of course, pens and crayons, colouring books, cars, a couple of nerf guns. She was getting seriously worried about how they were going to carry everything back to the car. "Don't worry, that's why we brought Elvis" Adding some blocks and stacking toys for Lucy, "No cuddly toys, she's drowning in them already." she warned and left him to it. It was getting close to lunchtime and she still needed to buy her gift for him and clothes for the children and herself for Christmas Day.

Collapsing exhausted into the seat, she dropped her bags and looked at the two men sitting relaxed around the table. The little Italian restaurant was busy with business Christmas lunches judging by the groups around the various tables but the waiter rushed across as soon as he saw her settle. Gratefully ordering lunch and a large glass of wine she brushed back her hair which had escaped from its ponytail and commented, "Have you two been in here the entire time? You can't possibly have been out there fighting those crowds and look so stress free, it's bloody manic." Charles merely smiled, tapped the side of his nose knowingly and raised his glass to Elvis before giving her a wink. As there were no bags or packages around them, they'd obviously been back to the car too.

The remainder of the day passed in a blur of eating, shopping and battling harassed looking people before heading home. With the children in bed, the three men retrieved the shopping from the car and once again retired to the snug to watch sport while Molly and Gina relaxed in the drawing room with the bottle of Bailey's and composed a list of the remaining food to buy. Beth had already ordered the meat from a local farm shop to be collected on the 23rd which just left fresh produce to get. List in hand, Gina headed to the snug, "Right boys, you have a choice, kids or food?" Looking at her as if she'd gone mad, "Well, I couldn't eat a full kid." joked Elvis before all three replied adamantly, "Food" laughing at their own wit. "Great," she said, handing over the sheet of paper, " There's the list of what you need to get in the morning." Chuckling at their stunned faces she did a fist pump, and gloated, "women 1 men 0" as she passed Molly giving her a high five.

Saturday and Christmas Eve seemed to fly past in an organised chaotic haze. Molly tried picturing the calmness of barracks as her normal but couldn't. This felt like normal, like the chaos at home in East Ham, growing up with all the little bleeders. There might be more money in this house but the children's excitement and weary voices of the adults was just the same. It was impossible to keep everyone calm with several temper tantrums and raised voices until finally Gina had called enough and sent Charles and Elvis off to the park with the children and Max off to bed for a nap. The main temper tantrum having been his. Trying to get ahead, she and Molly sat at the kitchen table preparing veg for the Christmas dinner. "D'you remember my first Christmas here? I was terrified. Everything was so posh and perfect and I thought you were all so organised until Max lost the plot that time too." They both started laughing, remembering a very frazzled Max ordering everyone out of the snug while he tried to set up a particularly complex train set he had bought for Sam. Needless to say Charles and Andrew had continued to wind him up, telling him he had the connections wrong or the trains in the wrong order until Gina honestly thought they'd come to blows and had to intervene. "The boys always ganged up on their dad even when they were little. I remember one time his radio that he kept in the garden shed went missing only to show up four days later. I don't know which one of them it was, to this day, but they had changed the station to Radio 1 and somehow managed to get it to stick there so that he couldn't change it back to the World Service. He was livid and threatened to keep their pocket money to buy himself a new one." sorrow showing through her laughter. Putting down her knife, Molly reached across and gave her hand a squeeze. "We won't ever forget them Gina and we'll make sure the kids know all about them too."

Dinner that evening consisted of takeaway pizza as no one had the energy or the inclination to cook. The boys and Lucy were in their element, tucking in with gusto. Molly was having a discussion with Max about the weather of all things when Pip decided to chip in, "Buddy pissin' down in park." and continued to eat his pizza. All eyes turned on Elvis who raised his hands and said, "not me." tilting his head towards the real culprit. "Charles, you're really going to have to watch your language around big ears, he picks up everything." "Everthin'" Pip agreed.

Once the children were securely tucked up in bed under threat of no visit from Father Christmas if they set so much as a toe out of bed, the adults set to, bringing everything down from the second floor, assembling toys that needed putting together, a rocker for Lucy, a trike for Pip and scooter for Sam, stockings were stuffed ready. Molly had added an eighth one to the line along the mantelpiece with Elvis's name on it. It brought tears to her eyes to see the one that had been hung for her that first Christmas she spent in Bath. It seemed all the adults had little items to add into them as they passed. Finally they all collapsed in the snug with a drink just before midnight. Elvis, Gina and Max were discussing Italian Christmas traditions, Elvis's grandparents being Italian. Molly was yawning so much she excused herself and headed up to bed shortly followed by the others. "Are you too tired?" asked Charles, snuggling up to Molly, making his meaning clear. "Never too tired for that." was the reply and it was another hour before they finally fell asleep.

The bedroom door quietly opening was the first clue they had company, followed by grunting and shuffling of feet. Stretching out Molly flicked on the bedside lamp to see Pip hiding slightly behind Sam who was struggling to carry a wriggling, grunting Lucy in front of him. "Happy Christmas, Santa's been." He sang out, finally setting Lucy down on to the floor before heading round to his dad. Pip rushed forward and scrambled into the space left by Molly as she stood up to bring the baby to the bed. "Happy cimbus." he said hopefully. "No!" said Charles firmly, "you are not going downstairs." Sam, knowing a soft touch when he could see one turned his pleading eyes on Molly. Shrugging and shaking her head she smiled, "Sorry boys, Dad has said no so no it is." "Well can we stay in here so we'll know exactly when we _can_ get up?" bargained Sam. Pip wasn't waiting for an answer and had already settled himself between the two adults, wriggling until he had a large portion of the space. Lucy lay against Molly's chest, patting her cheek as she dozed off back to sleep

It took a while to convince Sam that it would be best if he went back to sleep while he waited, "and how the hell did you get Lucy out of her cot?" Charles asked warily, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer. "It was easy, Pip showed me how to undo the catches so we could pull the side down." "Of course he did," giggled Molly, memories of her first night baby sitting rushing to mind. "Houdini strikes again." Finally they were all asleep leaving Charles and Molly precariously balanced on opposite edges of the bed.

"Stop fidgeting, Do you need the toilet or something? You're going to wake them again." "No, I was trying to get this without falling out of bed." They spoke in hushed tones. Molly looked across the sleeping children to see ' _this_ ' was a small hexagonal box with a clasp on the lid. "It's not your Christmas present," said Charles quickly, trying hard not to panic. "I don't expect us to rush into anything and I know we've not been back together long and the circumstances aren't exactly the best and I know you're giving up a lot for us but I just wanted you to know I'm as committed to this family as you are and will do everything I can to make you happy." He knew he was waffling but couldn't seem to stop until Molly reached across the sleeping children, put her hand on his arm and said, "Charles, shut the fuck up and open the box please."

Inside the box was a plain platinum band set with five small stones. "One for each of our family." He whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger. "I wasn't even sure we'd ever even be two after my cock up but now we're five and I love you more every day." Molly looked at the ring with tears in her eyes, "It's beautiful." She wanted to say more but couldn't find the words, her throat closing up as the tears flowed down her face. "It's beautiful." she said again, "I love it and I love you. I never stopped even when you were a dick. I love you and I love this family."

Moving back, Charles misjudged the distance and with a cry and a frantic grab for a handhold slipped off the edge of the bed landing with a loud thud. "Fuck!" Sam and Pip both sat bold upright, looking over the edge of the bed where Charles lay clutching his back. "Why are you on the floor Dad?" Hearing a few more swear words being muttered, Molly pulled the boys back down into the bed. "Dad's just looking to see if Santa left anything under the bed." she said with a snigger. Before Charles had time to try to get up off the floor, his back now in spasm from twisting as he fell, the bedroom door flew open again. Gina and Max stood silhouetted in the doorway. "We heard and a loud thud and thought something had happened. The kids aren't in their beds. Charles, what are you doing on the floor?" Gina finished, taking in the situation in the bedroom. Leaving Max to help Charles up, she joined a laughing Molly and the children on the bed, tucking her cold feet under the edge of the covers. "Bloody hell, all we need now is Elvis!" As if summoned by Charles's comment, Elvis appeared in the doorway which sent Molly over the edge into hysteria and uncontrollable laughter.

Looking bewildered and half asleep, Elvis took in the group. "I heard a thud and then Max and Gina running down the stairs so thought there might be an emergency and you might need me to deal with it." Still laughing, Molly reached down and lifted Lucy up and passed her to Elvis, wrinkling her nose. "The only emergency is this little stink bomb. Think you can handle that? You are a Special Forces soldier after all." Grinning, he took the baby and disappeared out of the door, "Piece of..." The retching noises coming from the nursery belied his confidence somewhat.

Looking at the clock, Charles thought about whether they should try for another couple of hours sleep, it was 05:00 and still very dark out. He really could do with more sleep, he was tired and his back and bum hurt from his fall. Maybe he could persuade his mum and dad to take the kids into their bed for a bit. "Hey boys, how'd you fancy snuggling up with Grannie and Grandpa for a bit. Their bedroom is nearer to the roof so you'll be able to hear the reindeer." Genius, he congratulated himself as the boys scrambled from their bed and headed for the stairs quickly followed by Gina and a very reluctant Max, "Thanks a lot son. This will come back and bite you one day." Closing the door behind them and climbing back into the bed he turned to Molly. "Now, about my bumps and bruises, I think I might gonna need a medic." Pulling her into his arms he took her hand and guided it to just where he wanted it. "Hmm, it does feel a bit swollen," she giggled, taking him in her hand and moving slightly. In turn, Charles moved his hands from her back, sliding them round to the front and up under the t-shirt she had chosen to sleep in. Once again things were beginning to warm up and get interesting when there was a tentative knock on the door. "Oh for fucks sake." he rolled onto his back as Molly went to open the door. Elvis stood sheepishly on the other side with a sweet smelling, wide awake baby in his arms. "What should I do with this?" All Molly could do was giggle.

By 07:00 the household was a hive of industry. The boys, both old and young had volunteered to 'do' breakfast as they were excused kitchen duty for the rest of the day or until there was washing up to be done rather. Molly, Gina and Lucy who had been banished from the kitchen sat at the dining table waiting to see what culinary delicacies they would come up with and couldn't help laughing when Sam walked in carefully balancing a plate of mince pies, followed by Pip carrying the coco pops box and finally Max, Charles and Elvis, like the three wise men bearing gifts, arrived with trays bearing crockery, cutlery, milk, tea and coffee. "There was going to be pastries but _somebody_ forgot he'd put them in the oven and burnt the whole bloody lot," said Elvis giving Charles a look which said, 'i can't believe he did that'

After breakfast they all moved into the drawing room where three stacks of presents were arranged around the room as well as several packages under the tree. Pip just wanted to open everything in his excitement, whether it was for him or not. Lucy, ignoring her lovely gifts was playing contentedly with a mound of gift ribbons pulled hastily from parcels. Sam on the other hand was more restrained, taking his time and admiring each gift as he opened it. "Just like their dads." Molly heard Max say as he watched their antics. Sam and Pip then played postman, handing out the gifts from under the tree. Sam read the names, handed the parcel to Pip and directed towards the recipient. Pip loved it and insisted on helping each person to unwrap their gift before going to deliver the next. Molly received a lovely pair of jade earrings from Max and Gina and laughed when Gina opened her gift from Molly and Charles. "Snap" said Molly with a smile. Charles had a new rugby shirt and Elvis a woolly hat and scarf combo which he modeled for them. Max was very happy with his jumper and gloves. Without Charles's knowledge, Elvis had taken a group family photo of Max, Gina, Molly and the three children which Molly had put into a small travel frame so he could always have it with him if he was deployed. In addition she's bought him a new watch similar to the one he'd worn when they were on tour together and which had got lost in the aftermath of the shooting. In return, Molly received a Pandora bracelet with three charms on, one for each of her new children he said.

Gifts unwrapped it was time to play as far as the men of the house were concerned. The ladies excused themselves and went to begin cooking dinner in peace. The peace didn't last long as the nerf guns were produced and all five took it in turns to fight, Sam and Charles being the army and Pip and Elvis the special forces of course which left Max to be the enemy. There was a lot of banging and shouting coming from the hall and stairs but thankfully no one called for a medic. When it went quiet, Gina suspiciously went to look what was going on only to be ambushed and held hostage until Molly handed over the tin of Christmas cookies and hot chocolate.

Christmas dinner was another rowdy affair with Pip demonstrating exactly what he thought of sprouts. Hoping to disguise them, Gina had cut them up small and mixed them in with his potatoes. having taken the first mouthful and discovered this subterfuge, he spat the mouthful back on to his plate with a "Pah", put his knife and fork down and proceeded to remove all the bits of sprout from his potatoes with his fingers. Sam, in turn was rolling his sprouts to the edge of his plate and when he thought nobody was looking was slipping them over to his Dad's plate. Charles, busy in conversation with his Dad was unaware what was happening, he just knew he appeared to have rather a lot of sprouts on his plate. Lucy, sitting between Molly and Elvis looked adoringly in his direction. She had eaten a dish full of potatoes, veg and finely chopped up turkey and was now watching every mouthful Elvis ate. Elvis smiled at her and chatted with her but was getting self conscious about the way she was watching him. Looking questioningly over her head at Molly, she told him, "Don't get excited, she looks at anyone with food that way."

What with the early morning and the excitement of playing, the children all went down for a nap after dinner. Molly and Gina took the remains of the Baileys and the new brandy bottle and retired to the snug while the men did the clear up. Gina was admiring Molly's bracelet when she suddenly spotted the ring. "oh my goodness, that's beautiful. Does this mean...?" Smiling Molly shook her head, "Not yet, things are moving a bit fast. This is a commitment ring to show how committed he is to this family." "This calls for a drink." Gina announced topping up their Baileys with brandy. By the time the men joined them an hour later, they were both happily pickled, lying back on the sofa snoring.

As expected, once the children were awake again, the excitement continued. Pip tried to 'fix' a china vase with his new hammer with shattering results and a calm explanation as to what he could and could not hammer. Molly fastened the bells onto Lucy's wrists and laughed as the baby bounced and jiggled making them tinkle.

Everyone was ready when bed time came around to just relax and watch whatever was showing on the TV and eat mince pies and chocolate. Molly released the belt of her dress and breathed out. Charles watching her chuckled and locked the memory away for future use. Elvis had disappeared for half an hour, returning with a sad look on his face but joined in with the chatter about which was the best Christmas film. Molly had phoned home and had a chat with everyone there, laughing as she could hear her dad and nan putting the world to rights.

When eleven o'clock came around Molly declared she couldn't stay awake a minute longer and excused herself, going upstairs to bed. She was joined half an hour later by a very amorous Charles who snuggled up to her, kissing his way under the covers, making sure there was no way she was falling asleep now and hopefully they would have no interruptions. Their lovemaking was leisurely and sensuous, both taking their time to explore each other, caressing and smoothing their hands over the curves and mounds they found in their explorations before taking things to the only ending left to them.

Molly lay exhausted on the pillow, her head turned so that she could see Charles who lay next to her. His hand below his pillow and his head turned in her direction. "I do love you, you know. We're going to be okay." she smoothed his hair back from his face. "I know," he said smiling at her. "You know I said that ring wasn't your Christmas present and it could be whatever you wanted it to be? Well I'm hoping this one will be an engagement ring and that you'll agree to marry me one day in the not too distant future and make an honest man of me." Charles opened the hand that had beneath his pillow to reveal a plain single diamond on a gold band. Molly drew in her breath, tears once more springing to her eyes. "Beth's ring?" "My gran's ring actually but Andrew, as the oldest, gave it to his wife. Mum thought it would be right for you to have it now. I hope you will and have me with it?" Throwing her arms around him, she burrowed into his neck, "Yes, yes, yes. Definitely, yes. I love you and all of your loving crazy family and I would love nothing more than to change my name to James."

Molly lying with her hair spread out on the pillow, felt a hand caress her face, a light kiss placed on her neck and smiled to herself. Not Pip this time. This time her dream was real, it was her lover, her friend, her partner, her husband to be.

 ** _A massive thank you to anyone who has followed this story and left such wonderful reviews. I really have been overwhelmed by the things you've said. I always planned to end the story here but some people have said they want more so if that is the case, let me know and I'll try and come up with some more following the little family of five. Thank you once again. I've enjoyed every minute of writing this and apologise for the sad bits. Hugs Kat x_**


End file.
